And Another Page
by Space7777
Summary: Another year, and another set of trials for the Wright Anything Agency to conquer. However, Apollo seems to feel that someone is preparing him for something - his dreams at night descend into inexplicable nightmares. Not to mention the sudden appearance of a new prosecutor, a woman known as Kay Faraday. The day is coming for Apollo to understand what the law really is. CASE 1 DONE
1. Chapter 1: Stars

'...and what a star-studded night it is, Kyle. And speaking of which, here they come now: the stars of "HAT - 3: Space Zombie Boogaloo", each in their own limos - aren't they just amazing, Kyle?'

'They sure are, Jill, they sure are-'

'Oh! Here we are, the first limousine has pulled up to the carpet. The fans are going wild, Kyle - this premiere couldn't get anymore excited! Oh, oh, here we go, here we go, the driver has just got out and is opening up the door as I speak. According to our exclusive sources, the first car should belong to Brad Fist. What a hunk, I can already see the women swooning.'

'Hahaha, I believe Kelly at the weather is already sitting down.'

'Shut up, Kyle!'

'So, how is he looking tonight, Jill? Is it safe for the husbands to let go of their wives?'

'...'

'Jill? Are you there? What's the trouble?'

'...he's not coming out, Kyle.'

'What...?'

'The fans have gone quiet, the driver doesn't seem to know what is going on either - he's currently approaching the other side of the vehicle, but he appears to be finding no luck in locating the main star.'

'Hahaha, perhaps he forgot to pick him up?'

'Kyle... Oh, anyway, here comes the second limo - our sources say that it belongs to Jet Slater. The fans are screaming once again, Kyle.'

'Good to hear.'

'And the second driver has got out - he's making his way to the door. The door is opening, and... There he is, folks, the second man to keep away from your wives - Jet looks positively spunky in his suit and tie. Someone catch me!'

'I would, but I've already got Kelly in one arm.'

'Oh, Kyle!'

'...wait a second, Jet's stopped. I believe he's wondering where Brad is - this could be more serious than we realised, Kyle.'

'Maybe he's playing another one of his-'

'There's something sticking out of the boot of Jet's limo! One of the driver's noticed it and is now lifting the...'

'...Jill?'

'...'

'Jill. What's going-'

'_Oh my god! Brad! He's...! _Cut the transmission. Stop the broadcast! Someone call the police!'

'Jill. What's happened? It looks like a pandemonium down there.'

'He's dead, Kyle! Brad Fist has been murdered!'

* * *

><p>Apollo glanced at his watch, frowning. <em>Where is he? Five minutes until trial starts. <em>A gloved hand grasped his shoulder.

'It'll be okay, Polly,' said a teenage girl in a magician's hat. 'Mr Slater's probably being swamped at the moment. Y'know, star stuff.'

_Swamped? By fan girls, sure. _He brushed a hand across his trademark spikes, half out of impatience and half out of checking if they had remained perky since he'd left the office. 'So, remind me why you're here, Trucy.'

'Ouch. Polly, that hurts.'

'S-sorry. It just that it's odd that you decided to join me all of a sudden. You know, back in court.'

Trucy touched a finger to her cheek. 'Well, the club I usually perform at's going under renovations...'

_Because of your experimental, "Flaming Panty Trick." _

'...and probably won't be open for a bit. So,' she a flashed smile and bobbed up and down on her toes, 'I thought I'd come back to the courts for a while. After all, Daddy says I should keep close to the law at all times.'

Apollo frowned. _I don't think he meant that in the literal sense. _

'It'll just be like old times, right Polly? You and me on the bench, taking on Mr Gavin...'

'Sorry, Truce. But I don't think Klavier will be prosecuting today.'

'Oh.' She cocked her head to the side. 'Prosecutor Blackquill?'

'He's busy being up against Athena in the next courtroom, remember?'

Trucy tilted her hat slightly. 'That's right - Athena took it really hard that she got stuck with an old man, but you got to defend-'

'Jet Slater!' The screams of many reporters, but mainly fans, poured into the defendant's lobby when the doors swung open.

_Speaking of which, _thought Apollo, watching the star in question nearly fall over his own feet as he went to block the entrance.

He turned towards the attorney. 'Hey, you, kid. Help us out would you?'

'Not if you make a habit of calling me that,' muttered Apollo, jogging over to the man and helping him wrench the doors closed. After some seconds of grunting and profanities, the pair managed to snap the lock into place - the attorney took a moment to wipe his brow, the star darted off towards the couch, dragging it haphazardly across the floor and pushing it up against wood.

'Uh, I think that's...'

Jet wasn't paying attention, he was too busy waddling across the space with a pot plant in his arms. He dropped it onto the couch and raced back towards a corner lamp, unplugging it and propping it next to the plant. Finally, he grabbed a nearby table, a small one for resting one's drinks, and jammed one of its legs through the door handles - he mopped his brow. 'Ah, there we are, thanks for your help, kid.'

Apollo could only stare incredulously. 'That's...okay... And stop calling me "kid."'

'Right, you got it, buckaroo. Bucko. Amigo, comrade. So, where's my lawyer?'

'You're looking at him.'

Jet took a step back, aghast. 'Y-you...? But I thought I-'

'Yes, I know. But something urgent occurred and Mr Wright had to take care of it.' Apollo clasped a fist to his chest. 'I might be less experienced, but I can guarantee the same level of defence.'

'Right...'

'I'm sorry we didn't get to meet until today. There was barely enough time to investigate the crime scene, let alone get to the detention centre - which is why I wanted you to get here before the trial start-'

'Hey, I tried to. But you wouldn't believe how hard it is to get around the place with so many women followi- Oh, god! Who let that one in?' Jet pointed behind Apollo.

Initially shocked, the attorney quickly understood what he was talking about. 'It's okay, Mr Slater - that's my co-council, Trucy Wright. She's Mr Wright's daughter. She'll be very helpful, don't you worry.'

Jet cocked an eyebrow. 'Uh-huh. Are you sure she's okay?'

Apollo turned, and nearly face palmed on the spot. Trucy was still standing where he'd left her, arms slack and mouth open, drooling. _I should have known. _He turned back to the movie star. _I honestly don't understand what girls see in him. Is he really that good-looking? _

Jet Slater looked like a Ken Doll if one stuck it in the microwave for about ten seconds: everything still structurally sound, in place, but his facial features drooped slightly, as well as his ears. He was late into his twenties, tall, and was the lucky kind of guy who looked amazing in a suit. Hence why, he wore them everyday - his red tuxedo creased slightly as he crossed his arms.

'Sh-she'll be fine...' Apollo could only sigh. '_We'll _be fine. We're up against a rookie prosecutor today, so we shouldn't be in too much trouble. Anyway, Mr Slater, I was wondering if we could get started with the-'

Suddenly, an almighty crashing sound entered the room as the double-doors were heaved open, couch, plant, lamp, and table (which now only had three legs) pushed aside.

Two disgruntled bailiffs appeared. 'Mr Justice. What is the meaning of this obstruction?'

Both attorney and defendant dead-panned and pointed to the other.

'Right, court will begin shortly. If you could...?'

Jet slicked his bieber-cut across his forehead. 'That's my cue - positions everyone.' He practically sauntered out the door, leaving Apollo standing there, with no new information and a brain-dead assistant.

_I hate this guy already._

* * *

><p><em>'Ahem. <em>The law is but a single image in the cosmos. It is the culmination of millions of stars, components, if you will. Each one affects the other, and although not all of them coincide, all of them are required to create the constellation, the miracle, of the justice system.'

'My, we're feeling philosophical today, your Honour.'

The old, bearded man chuckled as he took his seat. 'Ohohoho, Mr Justice. It's this new book my grandson gave me - it tells of beautiful pictures that appear in the night sky. Warriors, legends, creatures of the Earth...' His eyes widened. 'Why, have you ever heard of such a romantic idea?'

_Please tell me that the Judge has looked up once in his life. _Apollo rubbed the back of his head. 'Never, your Honour. But it does sound interesting.'

'Doesn't it? And how appropriate for today, as we have our own star in this very court.'

The attorney sighed - the Judge seemed all-too-chuffed to have been a part of a coincidence.

'Hey, Polly,' whispered Trucy. 'I think he's talking about you.'

He stared at her unwavering smile. 'Not helping here.' Apollo shook his head, mind settling into courtroom mode. 'Anyway, your Honour...?'

'Mmm? Oh, yes. Are the defence and the prosecution ready?'

'The defence is ready, your Honour.'

The Judge nodded. 'I see. And what of the prosecution...?'

All eyes glanced towards the prosecutor's bench. It was empty. A wave of anxious chatter wafted around the courtroom, some low, some high, and one particularly loud child-like voice that asked: "where's the tennis net, mummy?"

Apollo frowned. _Who brings their kid to a murder trial? _Then: 'huh. I guess that rookie prosecutor got scared. It _is _a high-profile case, so...' He folded his arms, trying to fight the urge to grin smugly.

Trucy poked him. '"Rookie prosecutor?"'

'Oh, right. You wouldn't have known. Mr Wright told me that the prosecution was being lead by a new guy, before he headed off on his errand.'

'Huh, I see. But it does make you wonder.' She placed her hands behind her back. 'How _did_ Daddy find that out? We're not supposed to know until now who we're up against.'

Apollo shrugged. 'Either way, it makes our job easier.'

The Judge shook his head slowly, beard swaying. 'Without a representative for the prosecution, I will have to declare this a mistrial. How disappointing - I expect better from the Prosecutor's Office, particularly regarding a case such as this.' He raised his gavel. 'So, if there aren't any further objections, I shall-'

'_Hold it!_'

Though loud, the tone of the voice was stoic, unforced. Apollo felt his stomach drop - he knew exactly who it belonged to.

All eyes flew to the entrance of the court and the proud man that stood in the doorway. He walked with grace and importance, magenta tails fluttering behind him as stepped down the stairs and took a stand behind the prosecutor's bench. 'My humblest apologies for the wait, your Honour,' he said, bowing.

'Why, Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth, what a surprise this is.' The Judge lowered his gavel. 'And what do we owe to have you in our midst?'

'You flatter me, your Honour, really. However, my purpose today is not to prosecute this case.' He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 'So, Mr Justice can feel free to stop drowning his side of the court.'

Apollo quickly straightened his posture. _Was I really sweating that much? _

'Yep,' came the reply, earning the magician a frown.

'To continue as to not waste the court's time, I am here today to supervise our newest addition to the Prosecutor's Office...'

_Huh, I guess that isn't so ba-_

'...my protege, if you will.'

_Help._

The Judge, on the other hand, looked visibly excited. 'Ohohoho, I see. Are they ready to enter this court of law?'

Edgeworth bowed. 'There is not a doubt in my mind. So, please excuse my interruption.' He left the bench and exited the room.

The chatter exploded into life once more, more frantic this time, all of the voices (aside from one that asked why the other player forfeited) were exchanging questions about who this new prosecutor could be. The talking was ceased by several bangs of the gavel, as well as the doors to the court opening once more.

Apollo swallowed, his nerves starting to flare up as he watched Edgeworth re-enter with a figure trailing behind him.

It didn't go unnoticed. 'Polly? What's wrong?'

'Mr Wright may have said "rookie," but it doesn't matter if it's Edgeworth's protege. We may as well be going up against the man himself.'

Trucy balled up her fists. 'Don't be like that, Polly. If they're just like Edgeworth, then you must be just like Daddy. Chin up!'

Her words were noted, but just as soon forgotten once the prosecutor's bench was filled. Apollo quickly noticed the small nature of the figure, and was somewhat surprised to see that it was a woman - without a cravat, no less. Her suit jacket looked slightly too large for her, but he could tell it was the same design as the Chief Prosecutor's - it was complimented with a black tie and vest.

Edgeworth leaned into her ear, exchanging a series of looks between her and Apollo. He lay a bunch of documents along the bench and pointed to several pictures and highlighted lines. Finally, he rose to his full height and nodded towards the Judge.

The entire time, the woman's jade eyes never left Apollo's. A sole, lopsided smile adorned her face, and she seemed to emit a presence of absolute confidence.

_'Ahem. _Well, is the prosecution ready?' asked the Judge, specifically towards the woman.

She nodded, raven ponytail bouncing. 'The prosecution is ready, your Honour.'

'Good. Then... Court is now in session for the trial of Jet Slater.'

The crowd fell silent - a loose tension descended upon the room as both sides seemed to brace themselves.

The Judge turned towards the woman. 'Before you make your opening statement, it wouldn't be right not to have an introduction, seeing that this is your first case.'

'You got it, your Honour.' She flashed a toothy grin. 'The name's...' In a practiced fashion, the suit jacket was flung into the air, leaving her adorned in just tie, vest and a white shirt with rolled-up sleeves. Then, she reached into her pocket and whipped out a scarf - it rippled through the air like a gymnast's ribbon before being spun around her neck. She struck a pose, catching the suit in one hand.

'...Kay. Kay Faraday. Prosecutor, the stealer of truth, and the person who's going to take you down a peg, Apollo Justice.'

The attorney in question just stared in disbelief. _Is there anyone who works at that office that's normal?_

Edgeworth whispered something into her ear - she quickly raised a finger.

'Your Honour, the prosecution would like to withdraw: "stealer of truth" and anything that could be seen as a personal threat towards the defence from the record.' She tucked the suit jacket underneath the bench. 'Thank you.'

Trucy giggled.

Apollo groaned. _Nope, not at all._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm writing this because why not, and I need practice with planning out things when writing. So, I thought Ace Attorney would be the perfect universe to do it in (not to mention one of my favourite game series ever :3) <strong>

**This was an idea I had: what if Kay followed in her father's footsteps after all? Who would teach her?  
><strong>

**And here we are today. R&R, and enjoy. **


	2. Chapter 2: Case 1 Trial 1

'...Faraday... Why do I know that name?'

'The prosecutor whom lead most of the cases against the Yatagarasu, your Honour.' Edgeworth folded his arms. 'Byrne Faraday, Miss Faraday's father.'

A dinky, old lightbulb chimed in the Judge's mind. 'Ah, that's right.' He lowered his head in thought. '...he was a brave, talented prosecutor, indeed.'

Apollo and Trucy exchanged looks.

'"Was"?' muttered the magician.

'Anyway, I think it is important that we start this trial. Wouldn't you say, your Honour?'

He nodded. 'Quite right, Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth. So, Prosecutor Faraday, your opening statement, if you please.'

'Certainly, your Honour.' She crossed her arms, and somehow on cue a stray breeze sent her scarf fluttering. 'The prosecution stands here today to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that the defendant, Jet Slater, murdered his co-star, Brad Fist. The two were good friends, but witnesses state there have been rising tensions over the past months, and it's not because Mr Slater is playing the villain in an upcoming movie.' Her smile broadened. 'Mr Fist owed Mr Slater a great deal of money. The prosecution believes that the defendant, driven by his desire to get his money back, got into a scuffle with the victim which eventually lead to his death.'

The crowd started whispering to each other in excited tones. They were cut off by the gavel.

'Hmm, I see. How much money would you say it was?'

Kay scanned the bench, fingers dancing over several documents before snatching one up and holding it out in front of her. 'Almost twenty-thousand dollars.'

'Th-that's quite a large sum,' said the Judge, wide eyed, banging his gavel to silence some of the louder gasps. 'People have been murdered for much less. Why, there is quite a clear motivation here!'

_She's to the point, I'll give her that, _thought Apollo. _And I don't know enough about Mr Slater to say otherwise. But... _He slammed his fists down. 'The defence would like to know what proof the prosecution has to substantiate this claim.'

Trucy looked at him. 'Why are you objecting so early, Polly?'

'Well,' he said turning to her, 'you know when Athena, and you, and Mr Wright ask me for cash? Have I ever made you sign a contract? I don't think the prosecution has any hard proof of this agreement.'

She pointed over to the prosecution. 'I dunno, Polly. She's looks pretty confident.'

Apollo glanced back to Kay, whom was waving the same document with a snarky grin.

'If the defence would let me finish, this is a legally-binding contract signed by both the defendant and the victim.'

'...what?'

'Expiration date: yesterday. The day Brad Fist was murdered.'

Apollo reeled in shock. 'Are you serious?'

Kay shrugged and shook her head, much to the amusement of the Chief Prosecutor. 'As the defence should know, the defendant is very tight when it comes to his money. Several people we interviewed confirmed that this is not unusual behaviour for Mr Slater.' She crossed her arms and stuck her head out slightly. 'Why, Mr Justice, I think I know more about your client than you.'

_That's because you do! For someone so famous I know next to nothing about him._

Trucy smiled. 'That's what you get for not reading magazines.'

'Don't you start.'

'The defence's lack of literary ability aside,' muttered the Judge, 'would the prosecution like to call their first witness?'

'Certainly, your Honour.' Kay placed her fists on her hips. 'The prosecution calls the detective in charge of the investigation to the stand: Detective Ema Skye.'

Apollo outwardly relaxed. _Good, someone I know, and somebody who won't give her any leeway._ He began to smile once more. _Can't__ wait to see her get Snackoo'd._

* * *

><p>'...and can I just say you look great in that vest and tie - the skirt is a nice touch.'<p>

Kay chuckled, waving away the compliment. 'Aww, you look great too, Ema.'

The detective popped a Snackoo into her mouth. 'Coffee afterwards?'

'Definitely.'

Apollo wanted to throw his arms in the air. _Of _course _she knows Ema on a first-name basis. _

Edgeworth cleared his throat. 'Detective Skye.'

'Yes. Of course, sorry.'

'Wow, I don't think I've seen Detective Skye so co-operative,' observed Trucy with a smile. 'Do you think she's a big fan of Mr Edgeworth?'

The attorney wasn't listening - he was too busy throwing his arms into the air. _And of _course _Ema respects anything other than forensics for once._

Kay straightened herself up after receiving a word from Edgeworth about "courtroom etiquette." Her bubblier persona was left behind once more as she addressed the woman at the stand. 'Alright. Detective Skye, could you let the court in on the bare facts of the case?'

She gripped her forensic, rose-coloured glasses. 'Sure, I'd be happy to.'

_That's a first._

'Come on, Polly. We don't know much about the crime scene as it is. Lighten up!'

Apollo shook his head, clearing his mind. 'You're right.' He looked over to Ema. 'Let's see what we can find out.'

'Starting with the autopsy report,' said the detective, 'the cause of death isn't that unusual: a blunt blow to the back of the head - killed him instantly.'

_She almost sounds disappointed._

The Judge blinked a few times. 'An autopsy report? I must say I'm impressed with the speed of the coroner.'

Ema smiled knowingly. 'I'd say the identity of the victim is to blame - the media is a powerful catalyst. Anyway, other than that, the body is untouched.'

'I see. The court accepts the autopsy report into the evidence. Please continue, detective.'

'Now, the time of death was between 5:30pm and 6:00pm. Before the premiere of the movie, there was a pre-screening party of some degree - cast and crew only. From the Studio where it was being held, it's a fifteen minute drive to the cinema, and the limos left at exactly at 5:45pm.'

_I see. So the victim was killed before he arrived at the premiere, at the pre-screening party. _

'I know what you're thinking, Apollo,' said Ema. 'And this is where things get complicated. The victim is seen entering his limo, alive - a paparazzi member snapped this picture here.' The detective held up a photograph depicting a man in a space suit climbing into a limousine.

The Judge frowned. 'Who is this?'

Kay piped up. 'The victim, your Honour. Brad Fist is quite tall and bulky, meaning the suit is tailored to fit him, and him alone. Apparently, he wanted to wear it to the premiere as a joke.'

'I see. If anyone else were to wear it, it would be obvious that it wasn't the victim inside. Therefore, the victim must have been killed during the trip to the cinema. Do I follow the prosecution thus far?'

She nodded.

'Very well. The court accepts this photograph into the evidence.'

Apollo placed a finger against his forehead. 'You're right, Detective Skye. This just got a lot more complicated.' He looked over to Kay. 'Are you saying that my client murdered Mr Fist on the way to the premiere?'

She nodded.

'Both men travelled in separate cars, _far _away from each other?'

She nodded.

'But my client killed the victim, somehow, regardless?'

She nodded.

Apollo just stared.

Trucy tilted her hat, trying not to giggle. 'Isn't it usually us who have the crazy ideas?'

The attorney looked at the Judge. 'Your Honour... Does the defence need to object to such a claim from the prosecution?'

'Now, now, Mr Justice. I am sure that Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth has looked into matter.' He frowned at Apollo. 'And, I am also just as sure he wouldn't let his protege throw accusations around willy-nilly.'

'Hmm, I could have sworn I heard Daddy just object from somewhere.'

'In any case, Prosecutor Faraday has a reasonable explanation for all of this.' He turned to said prosecutor. 'Do you not?'

Kay rubbed her hands together, an excited grin plastered across her face. 'Of course. The prosecution has a key witness: someone who witnessed the moment of the murder and the events before it.'

Apollo slumped over, defeated. _I'm not even surprised at this point. What else could go wrong today? _A Snackoo smacked the top of of his head - he looked up and saw the pouting detective on the witness stand.

'Hey, Justice. I'm not finished with my testimony yet.'

_Well, I guess there's that._

The Judge widened his eyes. 'Oh? There's more?'

Ema munched on a Snackoo. 'Well, it's not _that _much more. But it's something that no-one knew about the victim.'

'Not even his family,' interjected Edgeworth. 'I, personally, asked each of his closest friends and relatives about the matter.'

The Judge was visibly shaking with excitement. 'Ohohoho, I can't wait to hear it - I've always loved learning people's secrets.'

_I think I know how the Judge discovered this profession._

'Brad Fist...well... How can I put this lightly...?' Ema chewed her lip in thought. 'I guess I'll just have to say it. Upon searching the body we uncovered traces of narcotics.'

The Judge's enthusiasm shrivelled up and died on the spot. '...excuse me?'

'And the coroner found some of it in his system, as well...' Ema's voice was drowned out by the cacophony of the people watching. They were already on their phones, alerting news agencies, personal blogs and making social media statuses. The little child couldn't be heard, mainly because he didn't know what that strange word was, but also because his mother effectively ejected him from the courtroom.

It took a good ten bangs of the gavel to silence the crowd. 'Order! Anyone who wishes to create a scene will be removed from this court of law, immediately!'

Oddly enough, Apollo and Trucy found themselves less shocked about the news of the victim's drug use, but about what this implied for the prosecution.

'This hurts their case,' muttered Apollo, leaning over to the magician's ear. 'Faraday let Ema speak about something that could be used to overturn Mr Slater's motive. I don't think Mr Wright would have taken Mr Slater's case if he thought he did it, but this almost confirms it could have been justified self-defence. What is she up to?'

'Maybe it's because her witness is so decisive it doesn't matter? I'd watch out Polly - I don't think this is good for us.'

'Agreed. I think it's a trap, she _wants _us to use it against her... I'm not sure what to do.'

The Judge looked towards the defence's bench. 'Mr Justice. What are your thoughts?'

'I...' He looked at Kay - her arms were crossed, eyes wavering, waiting for him to make his next move. '...I believe the defence needs to rethink its position on the case.'

'Are you... Are you admitting to the defendant's guilt?'

'N-no, of course not, but...' Apollo lay his hands on the bench, arms shaking. _I just don't know enough. I don't know my client, I don't know my case - I barely had enough time to see the crime scene before I got here... And the police had already cleaned it up. I just need time. But I'm in no position to postpone the trial. _He could feel his head throbbing. _Ugh, what do I do? _

His answer came from a surprising source.

'Your Honour?' said Kay's voice. 'I would like to ask for a fifteen minute recess. I need some time to prepare my witness, and...' She looked Apollo in the eye. '...I believe the defence needs to really think about where they stand.'

The Judge looked like he was about overrule her suggestion, but then he caught wind of Edgeworth, and of the slight nod that he was sending his way. He sighed. 'Very well. This court shall break for fifteen minutes. I ask that both sides prepare themselves accordingly, and reconvene on time.' His gavel descended with a definitive whack.

Apollo looked to the prosecutor's bench: Edgeworth was already halfway out the door, and Kay was collecting up her notes and tucking them underneath an arm. 'H-hey!' he called. 'What was that about?'

She stopped for a second. 'You looked like you were in trouble.'

'But, you've given us time to formulate a case. That puts yours in jeopardy.'

Kay flashed a grin. 'What do you mean, Mr Justice? Someone has stolen the truth...' She walked away towards the exit. '...and it's up to us to steal it back.'

* * *

><p>Edgeworth tapped a number into his phone - it picked up after a few short rings.<p>

'Hello, Wright Anything Agency. Phoenix Wright, speaking.'

'Wright, it's me.'

'Ah, Edgeworth. Good to hear from you. How's Apollo going?'

The prosecutor leaned against a wall. 'Even for you, Wright, this is needlessly cruel - it looked like he didn't know anything about the case.'

'That's the idea.'

He pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Preparing him for the worst is one thing, but...'

'Relax, Edgeworth. If you're talking to me now, then I'm assuming that you're in recess.'

'Well, yes. Kay played her part just as I taught her. She saw that the defence was struggling and helped them out. Though admittedly, it wasn't hard teaching her that the truth is the most important thing in the courtroom, considering she wanted to be the Yatagarasu.'

'Apollo feels the same way, but...'

'...he's undefeated, isn't he?'

'Only because every client he's had so far has been innocent.'

'I know. You feel as though he thinks of the courtroom as: "defending the innocent against the world," not: "both sides working together to arrive at the same truth."'

'...it took quite a trial to make me realise that the truth isn't always pretty.'

'Hmm, yes. But that doesn't explain why you gave Justice the case so suddenly, and with no information about his client to boot.'

'Oh, about that. He's terrible at improvising - thought it'd help him out.'

'...'

'Also, consider it a handicap for Kay.'

'It's her first case.'

'And she's _your _protege. I trust that she can handle it.'

Edgeworth sighed. 'We'll discuss this over tea, later.'

'Looking forward to it. Let me know how it turns out.'

'Of course.' He ended the call, slipping the phone into his pocket again - the start of a headache tugged at his temples. _I'm going to kill Wright someday, I know it._

* * *

><p><strong>Next part ho! This first case should end next chapter, and then we move into the real meat of the story :D<strong>

**Remember, criticisms are always welcome. So, R&R and have a good day.**


	3. Chapter 3: Case 1 Trial 2

'That prosecutor... She's helping us.' Apollo pushed open the doors to the defendant's lobby. Or at least, tried to - he slammed face-first into the wood.

Trucy joined him. 'Well, when you put it that way, it _is _just like old times. Mr Gavin was always there to help us when we needed it.'

'Not,' grunted Apollo between breaths. 'When. It. Would. Compromise. His. Case.' He wiped his brow. 'Ugh, I can't figure out this door. Why won't it...?'

Silence.

'Oh.' The attorney stepped back a few metres, breathed heavily, and then charged the wood with his shoulder. There was a sharp crack as the doors flew open, accompanied by several clatters as a drink table bounced across the floor. _Great, now it only has two legs, _thought Apollo. Then: _ow. My pointing arm..._

'Oh, kid. It's just you.' Jet was already half-way across the room with the couch. 'Help us out with this, would you?'

Apollo ignored him, striding over to the movie star and crossing his arms. 'We need to talk. I've got less than fifteen minutes to get as much info out of you as possible.'

'But what about the-'

Trucy grinned and adjusted her hat. 'Leave them to us, Mr Slater.' She pressed a secret button on her belt, and within seconds a life-sized marionette unfurled from seemingly out-of-nowhere.

Apollo stared at it in high, high amusement.

"Mr Hat," was now sporting a homemade, scarlet tuxedo, and a mop on his head which Trucy was combing to match Jet's style. '_I must say, this isn't my most tasteful outfit,_' he, or rather, Trucy said. '_But I'll do what I must. Shall we, Miss Trucy...?' _

The magician pocketed the comb with a smile. 'Of course. Let's go, Mr Hat.' She turned and exited the room, giggling to herself.

_Shouldn't it be "Mr Mop" now...? _

Suddenly, various screams and cries of: 'There he is!' 'Oh my god! 'Wait, we're here!' and 'Come back and sign my face!' could be heard through the wood. A stampede of footsteps passed by the defendant's lobby and thundered outside, leaving Apollo and Jet alone.

'That's another one I owe her,' muttered the attorney. He turned to the movie star and straightened his tie. 'Now, can we start?'

'Uh, sure,' came Jet's reply - he was still trying to work out what had just transpired in front of him. 'What do you want to talk about?'

'Let's start with your relationship to the victim.'

'What? To "Fisticuffs"? Sure, sure, me and Brad were good friends, compatriots, partners in crime. Well, maybe...' Jet crossed his arms, saddened a little. 'I get that he owed me money, but I always assumed it was because of like...family, or divorces...y'know? But, drugs? Makes you wonder whether not he liked me for me, or me for my cash... Were we ever friends to begin with?'

Apollo closed his eyes. '...I'm sorry, Mr Slater. I can't answer that for you - I need to move on. When was the last time you spoke to him?'

'At the pre-screening party. And when you say "spoke," we actually had a shouting match.'

'You fought with him?'

'Didn't touch him. But, everyone heard it in the studio, even though we were in his dressing room at the time. I'm pretty impressed actually - the room has no windows or anything, so I must have really let it out.'

'I see. What was it about?'

'My money, of course. He said he didn't have it, and, well... I may have opened several cans of whoop-ass.'

Apollo nodded. 'Er, right. And you didn't touch him. At all?'

'No.' Jet let out a long breath of air. 'I really wanted to, trust me...'

'Alright. What happened afterwards?'

'I stormed out of his dressing room. Ranted to everyone I could find back at the party.'

_Those poor people._

_'_Then about ten minutes later we saw Brad pass by the room in his astronaut suit. We checked the time and it was about 5:40pm, so we finished up and left the studio.'

Apollo grimaced. 'That's not good. You fall just within the time of death in the autopsy report. Last question, did you see the victim when you were leaving?'

Jet flared his nostrils. 'Are you kidding? I wasn't even going to look at the guy after the spat we had - I even yelled at him about the limo service.'

'What was wrong with the limousines?'

'Nothing. They were my favourite company too, best of the best. Best valets, service, you get the idea - Brad always spends too much. No, the problem was I couldn't leave until the first limo left, which was his.'

'And you left at 5:45pm...' Apollo thought for a long time, then, he stared at Jet whilst gripping his bracelet. 'So, you definitely didn't kill Brad Fist?'

The movie star frowned. 'Why're you being so mysterious? I didn't kill him, alright?'

Silence, then the attorney's eyes lit up. 'I believe you. Thank you, Mr Slater - I think I can get you out of this.'

'Really?'

'Yes, I just need your testimony written down.'

Jet looked to the side, eyes glancing up at Apollo like a dog that had just ruined a mattress. 'Hey, kid... Thanks for this. And, thanks for not being a star-struck idiot - gets tiring, y'know?'

_Trust me Mr Slater, it isn't difficult whatsoever. _'One last thing: the prosecution thinks that the murder occurred during the trip to the premiere. Did anything happen on the way?'

'Take it from me, kid. It was smooth sailing until Brad's body turned up in the trunk of the car.'

Apollo grinned. 'That's all I needed to know.'

* * *

><p>The courtroom was buzzing once Apollo stepped back inside. He was startled to find everyone but him and Jet in their appropriate positions - with a quickened pace he joined Trucy at the defence's bench.<p>

'So,' puffed the magician, cheeks flared red from exhaustion. 'How...did...the...interview...go...?'

'Great - Jet is definitely innocent. I think we have a fighting chance.' Apollo looked the teenager up and down. 'Are you alright, Trucy?'

'J-just...f-fine...'

He decided not to pursue the subject, but made a mental note to double her noodle order afterwards.

'_Ahem_.' The courtroom fell silent. 'Has the defence come to a decision?'

Apollo nodded at the Judge, eyes unmoving. 'We have, your Honour. The defence...' A large thump echoed around the walls as the attorney slammed his fists against the wood, a renewed energy filling him. '...will not change its stance.' He threw a finger across to the prosecution. 'Our client, Jet Slater, is not guilty. And we will prove it without a doubt.'

Both Kay and Edgeworth smiled in response.

The Judge nodded. 'I see. That's the sort of answer I'd expect from you, Mr Justice.' He sounded his gavel. 'This trial is now back in session. Will the prosecution bring in their next witness?'

'Of course, your Honour,' said Kay. 'The prosecution wishes to call the driver of the first limousine to the stand.'

_The driver of Brad Fist's limo... I wonder what he's got to say...?_

Within minutes, a tall, skinny man garbed in a valet uniform stepped up to the witness stand. He looked like someone had strung him through a washing machine: his clothes were all wrinkled, and they seemed a tad too tight on his body - even his hat sat lopsided on his messy, black hair.

Kay brushed a finger under her nose, smirking. 'This witness was there when the murder was committed, and he saw the moment in which the defendant bludgeoned the victim.' Out of nowhere the woman whipped out a large, gold-tinted key, twirling it like a ninja twirls a sai before impaling it into the bench and turning her back to the court, scarf blowing in a magical wind. 'He's the prosecution's star witness.'

Apollo flinched, both to the damage done to the wood and to what Kay had just said. _Wait, _this _guy is the "key witness" she was referring to...? He's so ordinary. _A gavel interrupted his thoughts.

'The prosecution will refrain from damaging court property,' said the Judge, frowning.

Kay offered an apologetic grin as she removed the key and replaced it back into her pocket, much to Edgeworth's disapproval. 'Sorry, your Honour. I'm still trying to find my schtick.'

'That's quite alright, Miss Faraday. I know what it's like to have a loss of identity in the world. Why, I never found mine until old age came along and gave me this beard.'

_I'm starting to think that the Judge has a lot more issues than I previously thought._

'In any case, witness, state your name and occupation.'

The gangly man gripped the brim of his hat, speaking with a soft voice. 'My name is E-Edward Chuck... Chuckpe... Chuckpeck. I am a professional limo driver.'

'You couldn't tell by looking at him, that's for sure,' said Trucy, her breath having finally caught up.

'I see. Mr Chuckpeck, this court wishes for you to testify about what you saw that day.' The Judge closed his eyes, as if he were attempting to imagine the scene of the murder. 'Please let us know in full detail about the time from when you left the party to when you arrived at the premiere.'

Apollo stared the man down, bracelet at the ready. _Alright, I know that this guy is important to the prosecution's case - in fact, he's their main weapon. But I know Mr Slater isn't lying, and if he said that the trip was smooth, then I'm curious to see what Mr Chuckpeck has witnessed. _He swallowed. _No matter what he says, I'll be prepared for it. Here comes Justice!_

* * *

><p>'Me and my buddy left the studio at 5:45pm.<p>

Just as we turned down a side road, I saw something in the mirror.

It was Jet, and he had a taser at my buddy's throat!

He indicated for me to pull over, so I did - then Brad got out.

Jet rushed him. He was shouting about money, or something like that.

Suddenly, he picked up a piece of wood and clocked Brad over the head.

Then, he forced my buddy to stuff the body in the trunk. The rest is history.'

* * *

><p>No-one spoke. No-one spoke for a good ten seconds. The deafening silence lingered heavily in the air, until:<p>

'_What?!' _

The crowd was in an uproar, but the loudest voice of them all was Jet's.

Apollo just pinched the bridge of his nose. 'I... I wasn't prepared for that. This is...' The attorney could feel it, the tension circling his wrist like a guillotine. _I've never felt it tighten this much - he must have lied about just about everything._

'Order! Ordeeer!' The gavel finally silenced the chaos.

Kay hadn't stopped smiling since the testimony. 'Your Honour, this is the case as the prosecution sees it. The photograph of the victim proves he was alive on the way to the premiere, and Mr Chuckpeck's testimony tells us about what happened during the trip. It's undeniable, the defendant murdered Brad Fist.'

'_Objection!' _yelled Apollo. 'Miss Faraday, there is no direct proof that my client murdered the victim. For starters, where is the murder weapon?'

'Well,' murmured Kay, an annoyed look emerging on her features, 'as Mr Chuckpeck informed the police, the defendant slid the piece of wood into a drain before he made the second driver stuff the body into the trunk.'

Edgeworth folded his arms and tapped a finger. 'Inconvenient, because it's not entirely unlikely that the murder weapon is halfway towards the Pacific Ocean by now. However, we have several teams out there searching for it as we speak.'

The Judge nodded. 'Very well, let's just hope they can recover it before it's too late.'

'But if it pleases his Honour,' chirped Kay, her bubbly demeanour creeping through, 'the prosecution would like to submit some other decisive evidence. Evidence that supports Mr Chuckpeck's testimony.'

Apollo could feel the colour draining from his face. _But...it's a lie... That entire testimony is a lie. How could there be...?_

The female prosecutor held up a plastic bag - it contained a yellow object. 'I would like to submit to the court this: the defendant's personal taser.' Her jade eyes seemed to glisten as she looked at Apollo. 'And before you ask, Mr Justice, it's been tested. We found both the defendant's finger prints,' she threw a powerful finger towards the defence, '_and _traces of the second driver's DNA.'

'Wh... W-what?!' Apollo shot a look towards Jet, whom had sucked his lips inwards and was currently offering an embarrassed shrug. '...I don't believe this.'

'Ohohoho,' said the Judge, wide-eyed. 'That seems pretty decisive to me. The court accepts the taser into the evidence.'

'Maybe Mr Slater likes to play with his drivers?' thought Trucy aloud. 'Kinda like when I hide Daddy's grape juice and he starts getting melodramatic.'

'Hiding grape juice and holding a taser to someone's throat are two _completely _different kinds of playing.'

The Judge grunted, deep in thought. 'Before we move on, however, I would like to clarify something with the prosecution.'

'Yes, your Honour?'

'Where is this second driver? Is he currently waiting in the witness lobby?'

'He's in hospital, your Honour.' Kay sifted through her documents before holding one up. 'He collapsed from exhaustion once the body was discovered, and hasn't woken since. I still haven't had a chance to question him.'

'That's disappointing, I was hoping for some more light to be shed on the situation, but no matter. Mr Justice...?'

'Yes, your Honour?'

'You may begin your cross-examination.'

* * *

><p>Apollo turned towards the gangly man on the stand. <em>Alright, here goes. I'll start with the obvious hole in his explanation. <em>'Mr Chuckpeck, about your statement regarding the defendant striking the victim... Do you mean to say that my client struck Mr Fist over the top of the head?'

Chuckpeck scratched his nose. 'N-no... I mean, he hit Brad as he ran away from him. I-in the back of the head.'

The attorney folded his arms, smug. 'Is that so? Because, Mr Chuckpeck, my problem is not with where the victim was hit. Rather,' he slammed his fists down, 'how he was hit, seeing as he was wearing a bulky astronaut helmet at the time.'

The limo driver flinched.

'My client and other witnesses stated that Brad Fist was wearing his outfit to the premiere as a joke. So, how do you suppose Mr Slater killed the victim through a chunk of plastic? My client might be a movie star, but he doesn't possess superhuman strength.'

The crowd chattered amongst themselves as well as swooned sighed - several groups of women nearly fainted at the thought of Jet being hunkier than he already was. They were soon quietened by the Judge.

'Why, that is an excellent point. How was the defendant able to penetrate that helmet?'

Trucy beamed. 'That's the way, Polly. I was wondering what had happened to your Chords of Steel.'

Apollo, on the other hand, looked quite serious. 'I wouldn't get too excited, Truce. Have a look at the prosecution.'

She did so, and frowned once she spotted the female prosecutor.

Kay, in response to Apollo's explanation of events, merely shrugged with a lopsided smirk. 'Thanks for the reminder, Mr Justice. Your Honour...?'

'What is it, Miss Faraday?'

'I forgot to mention that the victim was not dressed up in his space suit when he was discovered at the premiere. In fact, I would like to submit the astronaut outfit as evidence.'

The Judge blinked, wide-eyed. 'Oh, I see, the court accepts it into the evidence. But if the victim wasn't wearing it when he was found, then where did the suit end up?'

'Why,' Kay folded her arms and stuck her head out, 'it was in the backseat of the first limousine.' She slammed a hand onto the bench. 'It got there when the victim took it off to confront the defendant.'

Apollo groaned and hung his head. _That would have been nice to know...a little earlier..._

'First the taser, now this. She's good,' said Trucy with a nod of approval. 'But, I guess that's what happens when you're Mr Edgeworth's protege.'

_Whose side are you on?_

The Judge shook his head. 'Once again, I believe the defence's claims have fallen short. There is nothing wrong with this witness' story of the events.'

Apollo quickly regained his composure. 'Wait, your Honour, this cross-examination isn't over. I would still like to ask the witness about one thing.'

'And what is that?'

_This is the part that hurt my wrist the most, and I think it's the key to turning everything around. If he's lying, then he'll slip up, he's got to._'Mr Chuckpeck,' said Apollo, gripping his bracelet and homing in on the limousine driver. 'Your last statement, the one about my client ordering your buddy to stuff the victim into the trunk. I only have one simple question.' He swallowed, taking a breath to calm himself. 'Why? As you allegedly saw, the defendant disposed of the murder weapon, so why not dispose of the body in the same way? Why go to all that trouble to end up at the premiere with thousands watching and get caught? It doesn't make sense.'

The room fell silent, awaiting the answer from Chuckpeck. He looked disturbed, restless, like he wanted to run - he kept wrestling with his valet cap. Eventually, he spoke up.

'I don't know.'

Apollo winced, his bracelet tightening. 'Excuse me?'

'I don't know w-why, okay? He just did it, h-he was acting crazy.'

'But you would have to know, Mr Chuckpeck, you were ther-'

'I d-don't. He went insane, I tell ya. M-Maybe some of the drugs got up his nose as well? It was like he was on 'em. I j-just don't know, okay?'

Everything stopped.

Apollo felt as if all the tension from the past hour had lifted from his shoulders. He and Trucy exchanged an incredulous look. 'Did he just say...'

'...what I think he said?'

Both of them looked to the prosecution bench - Edgeworth and Kay stood still, mouths open in shock.

Apollo grinned, the sense of a turnabout in the air. 'So, it wasn't just us who heard it.'

Chuckpeck just looked around, unsure of what was happening. 'W-what? What's with the silence?'

The attorney in red stood up to his full height - it was time to finish this.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, I have grossly underestimated the amount of writing needed to finish off this case. Still I guarantee it will be done next chapter.<strong>

**As always, R&R, criticism is always welcome. And thank you, Mr Guest reviewer. It's the little messages through the day that get you through life :3**


	4. Chapter 4: Case 1 Trial Final

The Judge banged his gavel. 'Order, I will have... Hmm... Wait.' He gasped in shock. 'The courtroom isn't in a pandemonium. This... I haven't had to deal with a situation like this in a long time. Mr Justice!' He twisted the mallet in his fingers, as if he were confused by the complete order of the court. '...what is the meaning of this, er, silence?'

Apollo looked to Chuckpeck, and then to the Judge. 'Your Honour, this witness has just revealed something very interesting to the court: he knew about the victim's drug use.'

The Judge frowned. 'I'm afraid I don't follow, Mr Justice.'

_I guess I'll just have to do this the old-fashioned way, then. _Apollo rummaged through the autopsy report, flicking over various page numbers before withdrawing a particular sheet of paper that read: 'Extra Notes & Findings." He held it up as he spoke. 'I would like the court to think back to when Detective Skye took to the stand. Your Honour, do you remember the secret she revealed to us?'

'Hmm, was it not that the victim was found to be a drug user?'

'That's correct, your Honour. And,' continued Apollo, relishing in the moment, 'did the prosecution not state that no-one, including the victim's closest family and friends, knew about this secret of his?'

The Judge nodded. 'Yes, quite true. Where are you going with this, Mr Justice?' There was slight pause before a wave of realisation swept across the elderly man's body. 'Oh. _Oh_, you mean...?'

Apollo slammed his fists onto the bench. 'That's right. This witness has only been present in this trial for a few minutes, yet...' A flash of determination appeared in his eyes. '...somehow, Mr Chuckpeck knew of the victim's secret: the secret that could ruin his career and the secret that he kept hidden from everybody!'

The crowd exploded into chaos, the courtroom was filled with electricity, and the witness was sweating, contorting, struggling to keep his cool.

'This,' said Trucy with a big grin,'_this,_ is just like old times.'

'_Objection!' _yelled Kay, cutting through the clatter. 'This witness could have found out about the secret, easy! Mr Chuckpeck probably learned about it during the trip to the premiere.'

'_Objection!' _came Apollo's reply. 'The fact that no-one knew about it definitely means the victim worked hard to keep it hidden.' He folded his arms with a smirk. 'I sincerely doubt he would have just let it slip out.'

'_Objection!' _Kay threw both hands onto the bench, a competitive energy overtaking her. 'In that case, Mr Justice, tell us _how _the witness found about the secret.' She too, crossed her arms with a smirk. 'If it's as well-hidden as you say it is.'

Apollo stood still, thinking, the world seemingly dissolving around him. _Here we are, this is where this case gets turned on its head. The question is not how the victim found out about the secret... _He met Kay's stare with his own. _...the question is: why does he know the secret? Of all the people in the world to know, why him? And when you think about it like that... _Apollo stood up straight. '...the answer is simple.'

The courtroom went quiet and leaned in to listen.

'Mr Chuckpeck is Mr Fist's drug dealer. That's all there is to it.'

Silence reigned. Each person took in the conclusion on its merits, and each person formulated their own opinion of it - most agreed with Apollo. However, conclusions are subject to disagreement, so the attorney was prepared for some opposition.

He was not expecting it from Edgeworth.

_'Objection!' _came the man's regal tone. 'Mr Justice, with all due respect, I ask that you have a little more trust in the ability of the Prosecutor's Office.' He indicated with an open palm to Mr Chuckpeck. 'If this man is who you say he is, a drug dealer, then it would have taken nothing more than a quick background check to have ratted him out in an instant. And I can assure you, this man would not be standing here if that were the case, in fact, none of us would be.'

Apollo started to sweat, his bravado slipping away. _Maybe I was wrong...? Maybe..._

'Don't think like that, Polly.' Trucy slapped him lightly, earning a surprised yelp. 'You were on to something there, just look at the way Mr Chuckpeck's reacting.'

The attorney glanced over to the witness stand - Chuckpeck could barely stand he was that nervous. Apollo felt his hopes rise. 'You're right. He might be Edgeworth, but that doesn't make him automatically correct.' _Actually, speaking of the prosecution... _He looked towards Kay: she was twiddling her fingers, unable to look over in the Chief Prosecutor's direction. 'Miss Faraday.'

The woman jerked at the mention of her name.

'You've been awfully quiet since Mr Edgeworth spoke.'

This caught said man's attention. 'He is correct, Kay. Is there something troubling you?'

'Er...' Her twiddling increased. '...maybe.'

Edgeworth felt the colour drain from his face, he had a feeling he knew where this was going. '_Kay...'_

'I may have, um...' She slumped her shoulders, letting out all the air in her lungs. 'I may have neglected to, er...check Mr Chuckpeck's background.'

'...what...?'

'I was excited that we had a decisive witness,' she said, like a child caught drawing on the walls. 'And, he looked the part. I'm sorry...'

Not a sound was heard, except a defeated sigh from Edgeworth, his cheeks red from embarrassment. '...young lady, we're going to have a talk about the importance of thorough investigating, later. However,' the Chief Prosecutor regained his composure in a heartbeat, 'the prosecution's point still stands. The defence has yet to present any solid proof that the witness in front of us is, in fact, a drug dealer.'

'What?'

The Judge closed his eyes. 'I'm sorry, Mr Justice, but Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth is indeed correct. The slip of the witness' tongue, although suspicious...' He shook his head. '...is not enough to discredit his testimony.'

'You can't be serious!' Apollo balled up his fists. _Ugh, I was doing so well too..._

Trucy could only look on, wanting to say anything to change their position, but also found herself at a loss.

The Judge smacked his gavel - it didn't have its excited ring. 'Without any further evidence to support the contrary, I'm afraid the witness' testimony stands as the truth, and I will have to end this cross-examination here.'

* * *

><p>Apollo racked his brain, searching for anything, anyone to help. His fingers flew across the bench, over turning pages, photos and testimonies - nothing was standing out to him. That is until, a particularly messy-looking page fluttered across the top of the rest: Jet's testimony.<p>

Suddenly, Kay's voice could be heard. '_Hold it! _Your Honour, the prosecution would like to investigate the background of this witness. We can't be sure that his words are true until he's checked out.'

The Judge was surprised to say the least. 'But, Miss Faraday, you would be damaging your case-'

'That's not important to me, your Honour. What's important is the truth, and nothing else.' She slapped a hand against the bench. 'Unless we know who Mr Chuckpeck really is, the truth could be lost forever if we end this cross-examination now.'

The Judge grew slightly annoyed. 'Now see here, Miss Faraday. The defence has attempted to prove who the witness is and has failed to supply the sufficient evidence in order to do so. And...'

The lecture washed over Apollo and became a dull drone in his ears. He was still staring at Jet's testimony, and continued to stare at it when Trucy tapped him on the shoulder.

'Hey, Polly. You know how Daddy says: "you have to turn your thinking around"...?'

'Yes. What about it?'

'Well, I just had a thought.' She tapped a finger to her cheek. 'The Judge says we failed to prove who Mr Chuckpeck is. So,' she flashed Apollo a grin, 'what if we can prove who Mr Chuckpeck _isn't?'_

Apollo just stared at her, confused. Then he stared at Jet's testimony. There was a beat, then all of a sudden his eyes lit up. 'Trucy... That's brilliant! You've just saved our necks!'

The magician could only tip her hat and stick out her tongue. 'Aww, don't mention it.' Suddenly, her face grew serious. 'But we haven't got time for this - the Judge has already made up his mind. So go and get 'em, Polly!'

The attorney nodded, determination filling him once more. _Consider your noodle order tripled. _He gripped Jet's testimony and flew back into action. 'Your Honour...?'

'Oh. What is it, Mr Justice?'

'The defence can disprove Mr Chuckpeck's testimony, and we shall do it through his identity...'

The Judge frowned at Apollo. 'I told you, Mr Justice that-'

'...by proving who he isn't.' The courtroom fell silent, so the attorney continued. 'Mr Chuckpeck was introduced as a professional limousine driver. However, we, the defence, are inclined to believe that this is a lie, along with the rest of his testimony.'

_'Objection!' _Kay may have thrown a defiant finger towards Apollo, but her eyes told a different story. 'Mr Justice, that is a big claim. Do you have any proof of this?'

_She wants me to prove her wrong. _He slammed his fists down. 'Of course. The defence would like to present this photograph as it's evidence.'

'That's...' The Judge squinted at the picture. 'This is the victim entering his limousine, correct?'

'Yes, your Honour. But don't you notice something odd about it?'

'I'm afraid you've lost me, Mr Justice. Although the victim is dressed rather oddly, there is nothing out of the ordinary in this image. Why, you have the vehicle, the passenger...'

Apollo folded his arms, radiating smugness. '...but where is the driver?'

The Judge fell silent.

'Your Honour, when you hire a limousine, what do you expect along with it?'

'Well, I would like some shrimp cocktails, punctuality and service, and of course, a valet to open the door...for me... Ah!'

'I'm glad to see his Honour has noticed it too.' He threw a finger towards the prosecution. 'The victim was opening the door to his own, hired limousine!'

'_Objection!' _Both prosecutors opened their mouths, but Edgeworth was faster. 'This is trivial. This company of hired vehicles simply didn't offer that level of service.'

_'Objection!' _retorted Apollo. He slapped a piece of paper onto the bench. 'I have here the testimony of Mr Slater regarding these limousines, and I quote: "They were my favourite company too, best of the best. Best valets, service, you get the idea - Brad always spends too much." Mr Fist is known for spending exuberant amounts of cash, so I ask you, Mr Edgeworth: what sort of expensive, top-of-the-line valet service, doesn't open the door for you?'

Edgeworth reeled back. 'Nghooooh!'

Kay could only look on at Apollo in delighted disbelief.

The attorney continued. 'Your Honour, the defence believes that the reason why this witness can't be seen in this photograph is because he is not a "professional limo driver." Therefore, if Mr Chuckpeck has lied to this court about his occupation, and his knowledge of the victim...' He looked to said witness - the man's face was twisting into a combination of anger and apprehension. '...then it isn't too much of a stretch to say that his testimony is complete bogus as well.'

The Judge leaned back. 'Mr Justice... Are you insinuating that this witness has made up a completely false testimony?'

'I am.'

'But... Why...? Why would he lie about such a thing? What is there to gain?'

Apollo deadpanned. _Honestly, your Honour, I thought it would have been obvious at this point. _

'Are you ready for this, Polly?' Her eyes met Apollo's. 'There's no backing out if you say it.'

He nodded, giving Trucy a knowing smile. 'I know, but this is the only way to save Mr Slater, and we're way too far into the fire to turn back now.' He threw an accusing finger at the witness stand. 'Your Honour, the defence hereby indicts Mr Edward Chuckpeck on the murder of Brad Fist. He is the true murderer, and lied in court today to throw suspicion onto my client!'

'Wha... _What?!' _

The courtroom exploded into chaos - the Judge was near-splitting his gavel trying to keep the people under wraps.

Amongst the volleys and flurries of excited voices, however, Apollo's mind remained clear. _He's definitely the killer - there is no other reason why he'd make up such a crazy story about the events of the trip to the premiere. _His eyes fell to the prosecution - Kay watched with a waiting smirk, curious to see what explanation Apollo had for the real crime. _I owe Faraday for helping us before, but... I'll have to make it up to her later - I'm not letting this guy slip away. _

'Mr Justice,' exclaimed the Judge, flabbergasted. 'This is a weighty accusation. I do hope you have some strong evidence to back up your claim.'

Apollo nodded. 'Of course, your Honour. The defence _does _have some evidence, but it's not here with us - in fact, it hasn't even been found yet.'

The Judge went wide-eyed, then glared. '...you better not be wasting our time with this. I'm warning you, a heavy claim comes with a heavy price.'

'Well-'

'Actually, if you don't mind, Mr Justice...'

Everyone was surprised to hear Kay's voice, even Edgeworth.

'...would you allow me to explain to the court this theory of yours? If we're on the same page, that is.'

Apollo almost said no, but, a small part of him held it back. _It's...odd... Ever since she saved us... I feel as though I can trust her. _He merely nodded. _I never thought I'd trust the prosecution with my own case._

Kay smiled. 'Thank you. Now to start, I'll sum up the theory simply: the defence believes that the murder didn't occur during the trip to the premiere - it actually happened at the pre-screening party, _before _5:45pm and after 5:30pm. This due to Mr Chuckpeck's shaky testimony, and their reasoning that he made up the story to change the scene of the crime. Therefore, the defence is hoping for some evidence to be found if they are given the chance to organise a search of the studio.' She indicated to the witness stand. 'In light of recent findings about this witness, and the lack of a, um, proper background check, the prosecution would be willing to grant the defence a chance to perform this action.'

Apollo and Trucy looked to the other, excited grins abound.

Suddenly, Kay slammed the bench with a sharp crack. 'However, we _won't_.'

Their faces dropped.

'Or rather, we can't, because the defence hasn't shut down the prosecution's case.' She shot Apollo a serious look. 'I told both the court and you, Mr Justice, earlier, that the prosecution's case is based off of two things: one, Mr Chuckpeck's testimony, which, admittedly, is useless without his credibility, and two, this photo of the victim _alive _and entering his vehicle.' She flashed it up for the court to see. 'Sure, he looks a bit smaller than usual, but that's because he is entering the limousine. But, we interviewed the cast and crew who turned up to the premiere after the body was found...'

_She's not..._

'...the last time they saw the victim was when he walked passed the party, and in his outfit designed only for him.'

_She is._

'Ergo, the victim was alive by the time he entered the vehicle, meaning the murder had to have occurred during the trip to the premiere.' She threw a finger towards Apollo. 'Our case still stands!'

Edgeworth nodded, impressed. The crowd whooped and cheered, enthralled to see both sides throwing big punches.

Trucy was about to throw a few of her own. 'That... That... Ugh! I can't believe she used our own theory against us!'

'H-hey...' said Apollo, slightly scared of the magician's reaction - he had never seen her quite so worked up before. 'Normally, I'd be thinking the same thing, but look at Faraday.'

The teenager sucked her annoyance back into herself and glanced at the prosecutor's bench - it clicked immediately. 'Those eyes... Polly... I think she knows that Mr Chuckpeck is the murderer.'

Apollo tensed up. 'I agree. But unfortunately,' he shook his head, 'she can't prove it for us, that's not her job - we have to do it ourselves.'

The Judge smacked his gavel. 'An excellent argument from the prosecution. I can see that Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth has taught you well, Miss Faraday.' He turned to Apollo. 'Does the defence have anything to counter it?'

The attorney looked to Kay, then to the photo at his bench. _This is the final obstacle in our way, if we can disprove this... _'Of course, your Honour. The defence can counter the prosecution's case.' The whole world seemed to fade away, slowing down, and Apollo was left with his thoughts all focusing in on the case at hand.

* * *

><p><em>Alright, the prosecution's case is based on two things: Mr Chuckpeck's testimony, which we have discredited, and the photograph.<em>

_Now, if we are to assume that Mr Slater is innocent, then the victim must have already died before he entered the vehicle - there's no way around that, he has to have died at the pre-screening party._

_But, that photo... How can that photo exist if the victim was already dead? _

_I know! The person in the photo can't be the victim, so that must mean that Brad Fist was already in the trunk of the second limo by the time the photo was taken. _

_But how did the victim end up there unseen? Mr Slater stated that he argued with Mr Fist ten minutes before everyone saw him in the astronaut outfit, walking past the party. _

_He must have been murdered outside, but someone would have heard, not to mention everyone else left minutes after Brad Fist..._

_Alright, so that's not it. Think... The last time the victim was heard was in his dressing room with Mr Slater..._

_That's it! The murder must have occurred during the party, after the argument - it's the only time that fits inside the autopsy report. The victim was killed inside his own dressing room! _

_But, how did the killer move the body to the vehicle? There aren't any windows in the dressing room, apparently... Meaning, they had to sneak the body past the party..._

_...wait... The victim walked past the party, after the murder happened, dressed in his costu-_

It all came crashing together.

* * *

><p>'ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME?!'<p>

The courtroom jumped in surprise from the attorney's outburst.

'Mr Justice!' stammered the Judge. 'For the sake of my old age, please refrain from shouting so suddenly.'

Apollo felt his cheeks redden. 'Er, my apologies, your Honour.' He scratched his head. 'It's just that... I've come to realise the truth of this case.'

'The truth...?'

'Yes, and it's because of that photo. You see, that isn't the victim inside that image.'

The Judge frowned. 'Then who is it?'

Apollo felt his fire return. 'The killer. It is Mr Chuckpeck entering the first limousine, _after _dumping Mr Fist's body in the second.'

_'Objection!' _came the shout from Kay. 'Mr Justice, I understand that you want to disprove the contents of the photograph, but why would this witness put the suit on in the first place?'

'Simple, Miss Faraday,' said Apollo with a smug grin. 'Mr Chuckpeck used it to transport the body past the party.'

The courtroom fell silent - no-one dared to breathe, they were too busy thinking Apollo had lost it.

The attorney took it as his chance to elaborate, holding up Jet's testimony. 'My client, as well as many others, testified that they saw the victim walk past the party at 5:40pm, ten minutes after the argument between him and my client, at 5:30pm. However, considering the timeframe the murderer had to commit the crime, he would only have had time during the ten minute interval after the argument, in which no-one saw the victim until 5:40pm. Therefore, the killer must have killed Mr Fist in his dressing room.'

Kay felt her eyes widen, as well as her mouth slowly unfurl.

'Since the victim was expected to leave before everyone else, the killer had a problem - people would be looking for Brad Fist soon, and if someone saw him leave the crime scene he'd be finished. So, he killed two birds with one stone, by both covering his identity and moving the body into the trunk of the second car, using the suit to literally walk the body away from crime scene. After getting past the party, he dumped the victim and entered the first vehicle - that was when this photo was taken.' Apollo sighed, the weariness of his brain finally getting to him. 'And that, ladies and gentlemen of the court, is how Mr Brad Fist was murdered.'

Everything went quiet. Then, a wave of whispers circled the stands, everyone discussing what they had just heard - no-one could confirm nor deny the explanation.

Edgeworth readjusted his glasses, a spark of nostalgic dumbfoundness yanking the corner of his mouth up into a smile. _Just like Wright...always pulls out something incredible..._

The Judge couldn't stop widening his eyes. 'That's...quite the theory.' He cleared his throat, regaining his composure. 'However, Mr Justice, this is a court of law, and I must ask that you provide evidence to support your claims.'

Apollo slammed his fists down. 'That's why we need to able to search the studio, your Honour. Neither the defence nor the prosecution have had a chance to look, or had a reason to - I can assure you that we will find the evidence there. Please, your Honour.'

The Judge hung his head, mulling over the attorney's plea. After a good ten seconds, he turned to the prosecution. 'What are your thoughts on this, Miss Faraday?'

Kay was struggling to hide her happy grin. 'The prosecution has no objection, your Honour. After all, if we can't find anything, then the defence doesn't have a case.'

_Thanks for the vote of sympathy._

The Judge, after some thinking, nodded. 'Very well, the court grants permission for the studio to be searched.'

Edgeworth pulled his phone out of his pocket. 'I'll ask the team that is searching for the plank of wood to turn around.' He tapped a couple of buttons and held it up to his ear. 'I suspect that it won't take more than twenty minutes.'

Trucy looked near to exploding she was so happy. 'You did it, Polly! That was so cool - even Daddy would be jealous of you!'

Apollo had to resist the urge to explode back. 'Thanks, Truce, I couldn't have done it without you.' He looked to Kay. _Or her, for that matter. _'Though, we're not out of the clear yet.'

'I wouldn't worry about that, Polly...'

A crumpled thump echoed around the court - it was Edward Chuckpeck, frothing at the mouth, unconscious, defeated.

'...something tells me you hit the nail on the head.'

* * *

><p><strong>THERE WE ARE, FIRST CASE OVER. That took more than I thought to get it out (and even then, I still have to wrap it up next chapter, as well as tie up the loose ends.)<br>If you read through the entire thing, thank you very much! Much appreciated. Let us know if you enjoyed it, because the next few chapters will be character interaction and whatnot, so nothing as dense as this.  
>As always, R&amp;R, criticise, and have a good day! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Tea and Coffee

'Hold up, his _trophy _was the murder weapon? After all that... Which one was it?'

'His "Hall of Fame: Most Loved Actor in Hollywood Award." They found traces of his blood on the bottom of it.'

The redhead flipped herself on to her stomach, legs dangling off the side of the couch. 'Really? That's insane. Not to mention ironic.'

Apollo leaned back onto his work desk and sipped at his coffee. 'Trust me Athena, the courtroom went crazy once they found the real murder weapon - Mr Slater was pretty much declared "not guilty" on the spot.'

The woman rested her head on her fist. 'But what about that drug dealer? Was he the murderer?'

'Mr Chuckpeck confessed after he woke up. He was there to collect a debt, and was in the dressing room when Mr Slater let loose at Mr Fist.'

'That's odd... You'd think Jet would have seen him.'

Apollo took another sip. 'That's the thing, Mr Chuckpeck hid behind one of the dressers. I think Mr Slater was too worked up to notice.'

'Huh. Figures...' She flicked at her earring. 'But, why did he kill Brad Fist? Was that ever brought up?'

'Not officially, no, but... I had my own theory on why.'

Athena sat up. 'Well, come on then, tell us what it is.'

Apollo leaned back slightly. 'Well...'

* * *

><p><em>'Hey, kid,' said Jet, inserting the table through the door handles for the last time. 'That was...pretty cool in there. I shouldn't have doubted you.'<em>

_'That's alright, Mr Slater. I was just doing my job.'_

_'No, I mean that. If there is anything I can do for you in the future, let me know.' He combed his hair with his fingers. 'Cause honestly, I don't think I can repay you enough.'_

_Apollo was about to turn down the offer, but an eager smile crept into the corner of his eye. He blew a few strands of hair from his forehead. _She won't let it down if I say no.

_'Polly...' _

I guess she can add another famous star to her friends list. _'Sure, I'll give you a call in the future. Anyway, what do you plan to do with yourself now, Mr Slater?' _

_'Kid, you can call me Jet - "Mr Slater" is business only.' He crossed his arms. 'I dunno, I guess I'll accept Brad's inevitable post-death award. Not sure why - we're not even friends, colleagues, amigos, anymore.' _

_'...I wonder about that.'_

_Jet cocked an eyebrow. _

_'Mr Chuckpeck never said why he killed Mr Fist. But, I think it has something to do with your argument. Mr Chuckpeck heard all of it - he knew what it was about, but he also knew that Mr Fist would give him the money before he gave it to you.' _

_Jet blew some air out of his nostrils. 'Yeah, but that would mean Brad had my twenty-gee.'_

_'Exactly. I believe Mr Fist had your money that day, but when Mr Chuckpeck turned up his priorities changed - he had to keep his secret under wraps. But then you had your argument.' Apollo glanced up at Jet. '...and I think your words really got to him.'_

_The actor hung his head. 'K-kid...'_

_'Mr Fist may have died, but the fact that he did means that he didn't give Mr Chuckpeck the money. I would even go as far to say that he was going to come forward about his problem, so...' _

_Jet fell silent, his face heavy and eyes lowered._

_Apollo grimaced, afraid that he had said too much. 'A-anyway, Mr Fist saw you as a friend, right until he died, Mr Sla- I mean, Jet. There isn't a doubt in my mind.' _

_The actor wandered over to the couch and sat down, head in his hands. He didn't say a word for some time. '...say, kid... Could you give us a moment...?' His voice hitched. '...I think I need to practice some lines...'_

_Apollo looked to Trucy, and they both headed towards the door. 'Have as much time as you need.'_

* * *

><p>'Aww, so there is a heart in there, after all.'<p>

The attorney frowned. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'You're usually the one who is too direct with things - that sarcasm of yours is something else.' Athena leapt up from the couch and stretched her arms above her head. 'Right, anything else I missed?'

'Hmm, did I mention that they found the real driver of the limousine unconscious in a dumpster in his underwear?'

'You have now.'

'Well, that happened, I guess - he spotted Mr Chuckpeck when he was stuffing Mr Fist into the trunk. The next thing he knew he was upside down with a banana peel sticking out of his ear.'

'Story of your life, huh? Wrong place at the wrong time, winding up in the trash...'

Apollo exited his office. 'Very funny.'

'Aww, come on,' groaned Athena, throwing down her arms in an exaggerated manner. 'Don't be like that - you'll get grey hair.' She watched as the attorney lifted a lazy palm in response before making his way through the Wright Anything Agency and into the kitchen. She almost left him to get back to work, but a late thought hit her, causing her to pivot on one foot and quickly race back. 'Say... What was the prosecutor like?'

Apollo paused just as he was about to return the cup to it's cupboard.

Athena leaned against the wall, arms crossed. 'Our Boss told me that it was a new guy - got any tips on how to handle them?'

He closed the cupboard door. Then, he let out a stream of air and put his hands behind his head, turning around to face Athena. 'Where do I start...?'

She placed her hands on her hips. 'Well, are they good?'

'It's Edgeworth's protege.'

'...ah.'

'You can pretty much see the ruffles sprouting from her neck - her tactics are as scary as his.'

Athena nearly jumped. 'It's a woman?'

_Wait a second... That surprised you more?_

'That's so weird. I always thought that Edgeworth would take on someone like Simon.'

Apollo could only nod. 'I thought that too, but that's not the only strange thing about her...'

* * *

><p>'...I heard you and Apollo got on well.'<p>

Kay's eyes moved from stirring her drink to Ema sitting down in the booth. A smile crept onto her face. 'I also heard that you should keep your work and friends separate.'

Even though they were in a cafe, and in public, the detective still opted to wear her lab coat. She placed a full mug in front of her and leaned on the table with her elbows. 'Actually, I heard it from Mr Wright, who heard it from Mr Edgeworth.' Without a breath: 'what's it like working with him full-time?'

The prosecutor laughed. 'Come on, Ema. If you want to work with Mr Edgeworth then just take his cases.'

Ema scowled, downing her jet-fuel. 'You don't think I've tried? He's the only prosecutor worth working for, but he never does trials. And when he does, I'm always stuck with that glimmerous fop, or even Debeste.' She took another swig.

Kay pouted. 'Aww, ease up on Sebastian - he's come a long way in eight years.'

'And yet he just beats out the Payne brothers...' muttered the detective, drumming her fingers along the table. 'Anyway, answer my question.'

'About Mr Justice?' asked the raven-haired woman, sipping from her tea. 'He's really good, shut down my case - he even got Mr Edgeworth to say "Nghooooh!"' She grinned, the fresh memory tickling her humour.

Ema rummaged around in a bag of Snackoos. 'You really are Mr Edgeworth's student: drinking tea, calling Apollo "Mr Justice"... I think I've heard you say "ergo" twice already.'

'Hey, I'm still stealing the truth. I've just gotta wait 'till its stolen, first.'

* * *

><p>'"...and it's up to us to steal it back"...? Is she a thief or something?'<p>

'Your guess is as good as mine, Athena. I don't think I've seen a prosecutor so willing to help out the defence.'

She placed her hands on her hips, snide grin abound. 'Maybe she forgot what side she was on?'

_'You scored in your own net, noob,' _chimed in Widget.

Apollo resisted a smile. 'I don't think so - Edgeworth kept a pretty good handle on things.'

'Huh? He was there, too?'

* * *

><p>'That reminds me, what did Mr Edgeworth say about your...' Ema swizzled a Snackoo in her coffee. '...um, mistake?'<p>

Kay deflated slightly. 'He didn't say much...'

'But...?'

'...I have about six books on background checking and interrogational techniques sitting in my apartment.' Her head banged heavily on the table, raven hair splattering across the surface. 'He's also making me sit in on the next case he takes.'

'Huh, lucky.'

'Not when you're on his bad side, it isn't,' came the muffled reply.

* * *

><p>'Yowch, I almost feel bad for her. I thought being a new defence attorney was hard.'<p>

'Makes you glad that the only punishment Mr Wright knows is scrubbing the toilet. Speaking of which, where is he? I haven't had a chance to speak to him about the case.'

Athena fiddled with her earring again. 'He's out. Apparently, he had an appointment with a friend of his.'

'Damn. I kinda want to know about that errand he had to run - I wouldn't have been on this case otherwise.' He frowned. '...without any preparation...'

'What do you mean?' asked Athena.

* * *

><p>Ema sniggered. 'That's so Apollo. He never has any proof, or evidence, but he still manages to find out the truth.'<p>

'Kinda sounds like someone who's Mr Wright's protege, don'tcha think?'

'_He's _even worse.' The detective smiled fondly, thoughts travelling to a case long passed. '...but even more brilliant.'

'Still,' said Kay, finishing off her tea, 'I had to lend him a helping hand.' She flashed a toothy grin. 'Even though we're rivals.'

Ema slid a Snackoo between her lips. 'How do you figure?'

'Mr Edgeworth and Mr Wright have been rivals since forever, right? So, logically speaking, wouldn't that make their students rivals as well?'

* * *

><p>'You're lying.'<p>

_'Prosecutors plus helpfulness equals SYNTAX ERROR.'_

'I couldn't make this up,' said Apollo, holding up his arms. 'She threw her own case in jeopardy at least twice.'

'But... That doesn't make any sense.'

'I know, but in saying that... I don't know what would've happened to Mr Slater if she didn't ask for that recess.' He folded his arms, thinking. 'I owe her one.'

Athena felt a smile creep onto her face. 'Ooh, I hope I get to face her next time - this is exciting!' She clasped her hands together, overjoyed. 'Wouldn't it be great to have a prosecutor who _doesn't _make us feel like we're terrible people?'

* * *

><p>Kay and Ema approached the counter, wallets at the ready.<p>

'Hey,' said the detective, 'knowing Apollo, he's gonna feel guilty about you helping him.'

'Really?'

She nodded. 'Expect a letter or something.'

Kay smiled and flicked a strand of hair from her face. 'Aww, that's adorable - what a sweetheart.'

Ema sniffed. 'It's annoying if you ask me. I'd honestly rather something more gentlemanly, like a physical gift or a fancy dinner.'

The prosecutor's smile twisted into a smirk. 'Funny, that's something Mr Edgeworth would do.'

The detective slapped a note onto the counter, blushing. 'Sh-shut up.'

* * *

><p>'I'm gonna give her a phone call, at least.'<p>

Athena walked past him and opened up the fridge. 'Do you even have Miss Faraday's number?'

'No.'

'How will you get in touch, then?' She withdrew a bottle and snapped the cap off. 'It could be ages until you meet in court.'

'Don't worry, I may not have her number, but I know someone who does.' He strode from the kitchen and opened a door - a plate that read: "Phoenix Wright: Attorney at Law" was adorned on it.

Athena stuck her head around the corner, bottle dangling in between her teeth. 'Hey, the Boss won't be happy that you went in there without his permission,' she slurred through the plastic.

'Relax, I'll be in there for a minute.' He was met with dead silence, prompting him to sigh and lean backwards, glancing at Athena's frown. 'I'll watch a few more eps of Doctor Who with you, alright?'

The redhead removed the bottle from her mouth, grinning. 'Gee, thanks Apollo, you're the best.' She sauntered back into the kitchen, leaving the attorney to shake his head and resume his search.

* * *

><p>'...all I'm saying, Wright, is that there are better ways of teaching your lawyers than "trial by fire." This could have been disastrous for your law office, considering the defendant's fame.'<p>

The man in blue leaned back further into his chair. 'Hey, you have your teaching methods, and I have mine. I trust that Apollo would've been able to handle it.'

'And yet,' said Edgeworth, walking to his office window with a cup of tea in his hand, 'here we are, discussing his future.'

Phoenix leaned forward and grasped a crockery cup. 'Well, yes... I just need to know that he'll be alright without me there. Tell me, did Apollo grip his wrist at all during the trial?'

'On multiple occasions. Why?'

He grimaced. 'I was afraid of that.'

Edgeworth turned around. 'Is there something significant about the action? Is it,' his stony face irked into smug look, 'a special talent, like that seen with Miss Athena Cykes?'

Phoenix downed the tea in one gulp. 'I can never get anything past you, huh? You're right. Simply put, it's a lie detection system.'

The prosecutor raised his eyebrows. 'Convenient.'

'And helpful - it's gotten me out of sticky situations in the past. But, I think he might be getting too dependent on it.'

Edgeworth brought a fist to his mouth, mulling over a thought. '...he _did _return from the recess far too confident for how he left the courtroom before. In actuality, Kay and I almost thought he was going to plea justified self-defence.'

'I was hoping that wouldn't be the case,' muttered Phoenix. 'I fear that it might dull his courtroom instincts if he keeps using that power to make sure he has an innocent client.'

Edgeworth paused, placing the tea cup onto his work desk. 'You've been thinking about that case again, haven't you?'

'What? The only time I've ignored my instincts and I nearly lost everything?' He shot the prosecutor a playful look. 'Never. But, that's why I kinda want him to start trusting in other people's abilities, not just the people in our Anything office. It's only because I trusted you, that...'

'It's fine, Wright,' said Edgeworth. 'That was years ago, anyway. Still, what are you trying to say?'

Phoenix smiled. 'I want Apollo to trust in the prosecution. So, I thought it might be good for him and Kay to-'

'-meet up? Become friends? Wright, we're lawyers not...' He trailed off as his phone rang. Turning around, he reached into his pocket and pressed it up against his ear. 'Miles Edgeworth, speaking.'

Wright sighed and went back to the pot of tea in front of him. Just as he was about to start pouring, he heard Edgeworth snap his fingers to get his attention.

'Can I ask how you got this number?' A smile, then: 'I see. What do you need me for...? Her number, why would you...? Ah.' He had a glance between Wright and his business card folder, waiting a few seconds before a defeated smile appeared on his face. 'I'd be happy to, allow me to find it.' He flicked through the folder, resisting the urge to laugh. '...oh yes, here we are.' He read out the contents - Phoenix just stared, mostly confused but somewhat anxious. Edgeworth returned the card after he was finished. 'It was my pleasure. Goodbye.'

'So, who was it?'

The prosecutor couldn't stop chuckling as he tucked the phone back into his pocket. 'Wright, you wouldn't believe who just called.'

* * *

><p><strong>It begiiiins. Well, the fluff, anyway. Thank you for the follows and favourites - have to say, I wasn't expecting any.<strong>

**So, I think that might be it for now. I wish I had more to say, but, eh.**

**As always, rate and review, enjoy, criticise, and have a good day!**


	6. Chapter 6: Getting to Know Your Rival

_Crack!_

Another flurry of lightning rained down, shaking wet buildings and scaring wildlife. It had come in suddenly, the storm, thick black clouds and an angry atmosphere - not a soul would leave their houses in fear of being struck dead. Large, ice-cold droplets slammed against roofing, tore through leaves and branches of neighbouring plant life, creating a barrage of furious noises that pierced people's eardrums and frightened those who were still quite young.

Under normal circumstances, sure, it would have been inconvenient. However, as Apollo was finding out, at midnight, it was just downright evil - he had already tried crushing his head between two pillows, but the storm seemed to grow louder as a result.

The attorney sat up in his apartment, garbed in only boxers, frustrated. _Gee, thanks, storm. It's not like I've been having trouble sleeping lately, or anything. _He threw his covers off. _Maybe the tenth drink of water's the charm...? _Apollo stood up from his bed, far too awake for his liking, and dragged his feet across cheap carpeting and into his kitchen.

It was small, but seeing as it was a one-man apartment that was to be expected. He made his way to his cupboard, and in a rehearsed (yet heavy) movement a container was filled with liquid then sent sliding down his throat in less than five seconds. The attorney waited for the cool water to hit the bottom of his stomach, and once it did, he then waited for the hopeful narcolepsy that would occur as a result.

It didn't come.

Apollo sighed. He dumped the cup in the sink with no inclination towards cleaning it, trudged back into his bedroom and wriggled underneath the covers once more. It was with great anxiety that he closed his eyes once again, because he knew that even _if _he fell asleep, the nightmare would be waiting for him. And lo and behold, a mere half an hour later and Apollo was sweating and tossing.

The nightmare began the same way every time: with Clay Terran, his late best friend. It would be him and Clay alone, chatting on a hillside, the same conversation they had the last time Apollo saw him. The black-haired man would smile, and laugh, and throw an arm around him - his weight real, his smell, his presence. Then Clay would just evaporate, and the attorney would fall through the grassy hill and down into a fiery rapture. The heat was intense, the sweat poured down his back, his attire clung to him like melted plastic.

All the while, an intense, warped tune played, growing more distorted and increasingly louder in volume as the same scenes played out.

The nightmare ended the same way every time: with the Judge, a grotesque, enormous depiction of him. He held a titanic gavel over his head, aimed at Apollo who stood precariously on a cliff's edge.

'_You've said quite enough, Mr Justice!' _came the booming, terrifying voice. '_I will not allow you to continue down this path as an attorney! This shall be the end!' _

Apollo could only shake in fear. 'B-but... B-but, it's not my fault, I'm only...'

The music grew vicious, and the gavel descended, dwarfing him in its shadow.

Apollo tried to run, he tried as hard as he could to escape, but something rooted him to the cliff. Or rather, someone.

'...what...' muttered Clay, arms locking the attorney down. '...what about...?'

The hammer hit. An ear-splitting crack. Apollo screamed...

...and awoke, panting. For several minutes, he sat up with his head in his hands, his breathing tired and ragged like he had just run a marathon. His hair flopped messily across his features and his blankets were strewn across the bedroom. Then, as if signalling the end of that night's ordeal, his alarm chimed.

Six-thirty.

Apollo just heaved one last breath of air and flopped onto his back, thoughts already travelling to his work. _This is gonna be another, long day._

* * *

><p>Trucy heard the office door click open - it didn't take her long to see who it was. 'Oh, good morning, Polly! You look...' She trailed off once she saw the bags underneath his eyelids and the enormous cup of coffee shaking in his hand. '...alive...?'<p>

Apollo stepped inside and hung up his coat. 'Maybe.' He slurped the coffee methodically as he made his way to his office. 'I certainly don't feel like it.'

The magician wasn't perturbed in the slightest, following him with a slight bounce in her step. 'Have you been reading too much again?'

'Er, no,' said Apollo, taking a seat. 'It's just...' He placed the cup down and rubbed the last of the sleep out of his eyes. '...I haven't been able to sleep much. Bad dreams, nothing too lethal.'

Trucy crossed her arms and poked at a cheek. 'Well, if it's nightmares you're having, then you should talk to Daddy about them.' A grin. 'He had plenty of them when he was disbarred - really loud ones, too.'

_I don't even want to try to think about what was going through Mr Wright's head during the Dark Age of the Law. _Apollo started arranging his desk as he spoke. 'I don't think that's something to be smiling about, Truce. It actually kinda sounds tragic.'

'Really?' asked the magician with a frown. 'I always found them sort of scary, but then I started looking forward to the nightmares after a while.'

Apollo's voice stuttered as he choked. 'W-why's that?'

'Cause Daddy would always come into my room after. He'd tell me he loved me, and then would sit with me until I fell asleep again.'

The attorney didn't know what to think, so he just left the conversation in the air and changed the subject. '...right, anyway... Have you got school today, Truce?'

She shook her head. 'Pupil-free day. I'm not sure what happened, but apparently a couple of arsonists attacked the school during the night.'

'That's disappointing,' said Apollo with a frown. 'There's always a couple to ruin something for everyone else.'

Trucy nodded. 'Yeah, they must have _really _hated the school to burn it like that. Oh, speaking of burning, have you seen my magic panties? I haven't been able to find them since last night.'

_No comment. _

At that moment, Athena stuck her head through the doorway. 'Morning guys!'

They returned the greeting.

'Just letting you know,' said the redhead, 'I've got the second trial-day of my case this afternoon. So, I was wondering if...?'

Apollo held up his hands. 'If we could give you some privacy to work on your case? Of course. I'm sure Truce and I...'

'Sorry, Polly. But me and Jinxie are heading off to the fair that's in town.' She tipped her hat. 'Girl's day out, y'know?'

_I'm more surprised that you got Jinxie to agree to it. She can barely handle stationary objects, let alone giant, moving, metal ones. _He chuckled. 'That's alright. I suppose I could catch a movie or something.'

'By yourself...?' asked Athena, placing her hands on her hips.

_'Talk about beta,' _snarked Widget.

Apollo frowned as Athena covered up the device with an embarrassed smile. 'Er, what he meant to say was: enjoy yourself. I'll call you if I get stuck, yeah?'

'Sure...'

Both women left his office, one getting ready to go out and one getting ready to horde all the chocolate in the fridge to herself.

The male attorney, however, leaned back in his chair. _"Call"... That reminds me. _His eyes traced a torn-off piece of paper with a number scribbled on it. After mulling over it, he shrugged. _I suppose I might call Miss Faraday now. _The voice in the back of his mind kicked in, forcing him to look at the clock on the wall. _But, suppose it's too early? It _is _only eight-thirty. _Apollo stood up from his desk and made his way towards the kitchen. _I'll wait 'till nine - any later and Athena will get antsy. I'm sure it'll be okay, besides, she's Edgeworth's protege. She'd have to be up at that time of day._

* * *

><p>She wasn't. At exactly nine o'clock, Kay was lying face down with her rump sticking up in the air, snoring loudly. The woman was drooling, smiling with a large grin, and murmuring about ninjas and guitars, or something to that degree. In fact, the only reason she woke up within the next millennia was because her mobile had rattled itself off of her dining table, landed inside a bucket, and proceeded to recite the wonderful melody produced by throwing several bags of gravel into a washing machine.<p>

Needless to say, she fell out of bed in a flash. She spent a few alarmed seconds trying to work out where the infernal racket was coming from. Then, as if on cue, the bucket tipped over and sent her phone sliding across the floorboards and bumping into her leg - she picked it up with a yawn.

'Yo.'

'Oh, I'm sorry Miss Faraday. Did... Did I wake you?'

Her eyes brightened a little as she recognised the voice. 'No you didn't, Mr Justice. I was, er...' She stood up from the floor. '...in the middle of a trial, that's all.'

'Isn't that worse?'

Kay face-palmed, more so to wake her brain up. 'Did I say "trial?" I meant sleeping.'

The voice on the other end sighed. 'Ah, good... No, wait, ah! I mean, I'm sorry for waking you.'

'That's alright.' A chuckle escaped her lips. 'I needed to wake up anyway - it's my only day off in a while, and I'd hate to spend it sleeping.'

Another sigh from the other end. '...oh, good. Anyway, I'm just calling to say thanks for yesterday. For the trial, I mean.'

_He knows the best times for the sentimental stuff, huh? _She remembered her conversation with Ema. _I guess I kinda see what she means now - it's too early for this. _'It's fine, Mr Justice. I told you yesterday that you looked like you were in trouble, and I thought it was necessary to help you out.' She could almost see him shake his head in response.

'But, Miss Faraday, that recess was the main reason why I was able to win that case. I have some time today, isn't there anything I can do to repay you?'

Kay almost declined the offer, but a part of what he said piqued her interest. '"Some time today"...? Is it your day off?'

'More or less, we're not particularly busy at the moment.'

A plan began to formulate in her mind. 'What were you gonna do?'

His voice sounded slightly confused. 'Er, I was just gonna see a flick, or something like that. Why do you ask?'

'Just curious.' She started counting down in her mind. 'It's a funny coincidence, don'tcha think? You and me having the same day-'

'Hey, I just thought of something.'

_Three seconds...sooner than I thought..._

'What if you come along? We can talk about the trial, and I'll pay of course - it's the least I could do.'

Kay smiled, struggling to keep herself from laughing. _I don't think he realised what he just said. Ah well, it'll be a good opportunity to learn about my rival. _'Sounds good to me. How about midday?'

'Perfect. I'll see you then.'

'You too, Mr Justice. You too...' She hung up, and then immediately dialled another number.

After a few rings, an ever-perturbed voice answered. 'Yes?'

'Hey, Ema. Guess what?'

The voice immediately became several tones lighter. 'Oh, hey Kay. Let me guess, you just received a letter from Apollo?'

'Nope, better.' She grinned, but then burst into a fit of giggles. 'He asked me out on a date.'

'...what?'

* * *

><p>Apollo placed the phone back on the hook, content with himself. He leaned back into his office chair. <em>There we are - consider that one of my many debts payed off. And I get a movie out of it, too. <em>The attorney only just noticed Athena who had stopped outside of his office door, jaw slack in disbelief. 'Er, Athena...? What's wrong?'

'Did you just...'

Trucy stuck her head inside the room. '...ask Miss Faraday out on a date?'

Apollo cocked an eyebrow. 'What? No. All we're doing is spending our day off to go watch a movie together.' His face slowly descended. 'In which I'll be paying for the both of us.' And then turned into one of utter shock. He stood up from his desk, wide-eyed. 'Okay, that sounds incriminating, but-'

Trucy cut him off. 'Hooray!' She bear-hugged the lawyer. 'This is so exciting, Polly! Your very first date!'

'What the- It's not my first date!' He corrected himself. 'And it's _not even _a date.'

Athena wiped a fake tear from her eye. 'I'm so proud of you.'

_'You done good, little man, you done good.'_

'You guys...'

'Hey hey, nice one, Apollo.' Phoenix seemed to materialise from out-of-nowhere, jerking his hand into a thumbs-up and with a piece of toast in his mouth.

'Mr Wright, you too?'

The legendary attorney wasn't listening, he was too busy dialling a number into his phone whilst leaving the room - he turned the corner, listening to the dial tone with a bemused smile.

Eventually, the person on the other end answered. 'Miles Edgeworth, speaking.'

'You owe me twenty bucks.'

'...I refuse to accept this.'

* * *

><p>Kay walked briskly, the cool winter air blowing her scarf behind her. Considering that this was more or less a first meeting with someone, she had opted to wear her usual, non-legal attire: a shirt with rolled-up sleeves and skirt, as a means to casualise the experience. She frowned - now that she thought about it, aside from doing up her hair into a high ponytail with a golden key slung through, it wasn't that different from her legal attire at all. <em>What can I say? <em>she reasoned with herself. _I know my fashion identity. _She turned the corner, and the movie cinema (which had been a crime scene a few days ago) came into view as she checked her phone. _Okay, five minutes to twelve. Let's see if he passes the first test._

It wasn't long until she spotted Apollo standing outside the theatre, checking his watch.

_Nice. He's punctual. _She ticked an invisible box in her head. _Check. Let's see what other good-rival traits he has. _The raven-haired woman walked up behind him with habitually silent footsteps. 'Hey there, Mr Justi-'

'This isn't a date!' he blurted out, startled.

Kay blinked a few times with a confused look. _Unpredictability... Check..._

Apollo dusted himself down. 'Oh, er...' He cleared his throat. 'M-Miss Faraday, you scared me.'

She felt the start of a giggle in her stomach. 'I can see that. And, before we do anything else...' She smiled, wide. 'We're not here on business, so don't sweat the formalities. You can call me Kay, 'kay?'

The attorney sighed, some tension visibly leaving his shoulders. 'Well then, I suppose you can call me Apollo.'

'Right, you got it, so let's get this started. You probably have a lot of questions.'

He nodded. 'Sure, but not here. It'll be warmer inside.' He indicated to the entrance with a hand. 'After you.'

Kay obliged, stepping past him. _Hmm, he's courteous, I'll have to take off a few points. _She smiled inwardly. _But I'll chuck them onto the "friend" pile..._

Once they made their way inside the choosing of the film was instantaneous. Despite the pair's connection to the recent murder trial, they both wanted to see: "HAT - 3: Space Zombie Boogaloo," if only to witness Jet Slater in action.

As Kay put it: 'the title is amazing just by itself.'

And as Apollo replied: 'it really is a no-brainier, huh?'

The prosecutor frowned at the pun. _Terrible jokes. Check._

A couple of minutes, two purchases of tickets, and many, many denials of their meeting in actuality being a date later, and Kay was already in the candy section of the cinema, scouring out chocolately and sugary sweets of all sizes and blowing a sizeable hole in Apollo's wallet.

The attorney could only let his pocket bleed. _I pretty much asked for this, _he thought. _Though, I didn't actually think she'd take this much of an advantage of my offer. _

'You were really good in court, yesterday,' said the prosecutor suddenly. 'The way you were able to work out the true crime...' She tossed him a bag of strawberries and cream. '...was awesome - I've only ever seen Mr Edgeworth pull something off like that.'

Apollo went red as he caught the packet. Well, redder than usual. 'Oh, thanks.' _It's nice to be receiving a compliment for once. _'But, I'm not _that _good, I mean, Mr Wright has done far crazier things.'

Kay shot him a curious look. 'You're too modest - give yourself some credit from time to time.' She juggled several bars of chocolate in her arms as she made her way over to him. 'I'm telling you, as the prosecutor on the other side of that courtroom, that when you shut down Mr Edgeworth and made him say: "Nghooooh!"...' A couple of giggles forced themselves up from her throat. '...that it was the coolest thing I've seen in a while.'

Apollo shouldered the rest of the candy, his modesty bug firing up with a vengeance. 'Well, sure, if you think so... But you were great too. Your case almost shut ours down on multiple occasions. In fact, if it weren't for the pressure you maintained on us, I never would have been forced to think about the crime scene and how Mr Chuckpeck manipulated it.' His eyes lit up. 'It was thanks to you, Miss Fa- I mean, Kay.'

The raven-haired woman dissolved into childish glee. 'Aww, you're so sweet!' Then, as if Edgeworth cracked a belt in the back of her head, she quickly deadpanned. 'But I made a mistake - I should have checked his background better. I'll take you down a peg next time, just you wait.' And before Apollo could get another word in, the woman yanked him by the arm and dragged him over to the counter. 'Enough about work, though - it's our day off. I wanna see this film!'

After purchasing the candy, the two (well actually, Apollo,) dragged the bags of sweets into the theatre and took their places. Kay was already buzzing with excitement and clapped happily once the room fell into darkness - Apollo just nestled back into his chair, hand in a packet of lollies.

_Gotta hand it to her, she knows her seating - the view's great from here._

However, as the trailers for upcoming releases were being displayed the prosecutor received a tap on the shoulder.

'Oi, lady, down in front.'

The attorney glanced upwards to Kay's unique hairstyle. _I wonder if it's been an issue in the past?_

She turned around to the complainer, putting on the best puppy dog eyes she could. 'Please...? There are plenty of other seats in the cinema to-'

'No.'

Knowing when to quit, Kay turned around again, grumbling as she took apart her meticulously crafted hair. _Stupid guy. Who doesn't fall for...? _Another thought hit her. _Huh, I wonder if my rival is vulnerable to psychological manipulation? _She started by making a big show of removing the key, along with the intricate tie, pulling them asunder and letting her thick, raven hair billow out across her shoulders and down her back, all in an attempt to gather Apollo's attention.

It worked - he stopped chewing and stared.

Kay hid a smirk beneath a sultry look as she messed up her hair. 'What's wrong, Mr Justice...?' She flashed him a half-lidded, longing stare and pursed her lips. 'Never had a woman let her hair down in front of you?'

The attorney's packet of lollies grew suddenly tighter in his hand. He swallowed, wide-eyed, turning slowly towards the screen - he had only one thing to say:

'I'm Apollo Justice, and I'm fine.'

Kay brushed the bangs out of her eyes with a cheeky grin. _Check._

* * *

><p>Once the movie had started, very little dialogue was exchanged between the two. Apollo chastised the film in his head, arguing that although Jet Slater played a very good villain, he doubted that the real-life Solomon Starbuck had turned into a giant, mutant, sun-powered zombie king which sought to destroy each and every citizen of Earth's liberty and freedom, and had to be thwarted by a crack-team of all-American astronautical mercenaries. He did, however, applaud the film on its creativity.<p>

Kay just laughed at the horrendously over-the-top effects.

Two and a bit hours later, and the pair found themselves walking away from the cinema.

Kay slid the key back into her hair. 'Annnnnd, done. You don't have to walk me back to my apartment, it's alright.'

'Hey,' said Apollo shrugging, 'it's what...' He stopped dead, looking at the prosecutor. '...er, what are we?'

She laughed. 'I'd say very good acquaintances. But, I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other soon, so it'll probably change.' She crossed her arms, and on cue, her scarf started fluttering. 'Let's just keep it simple and say: friends.'

The attorney felt chuffed, impressed that today hadn't been as terrible as it could have been considering the nightmare he had had that morning - he simply nodded in response. 'You know what...? That sounds good to me.'

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to the pair, however, something terrible and grizzly was occurring across town.<p>

A murder.

It was a murder more gruesome than either had encountered thus far.

Kay's feeling was right on the money - they would indeed be seeing each other again very soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Wanted to squeeze in a light-hearted chapter before speeding off into another case. Hope you guys enjoyed the fluff, and, if not, let me know why. As I always say, criticismreviews are always welcome.**

**Speaking of which, thank you for the kind words, as well as favourites and follows. Genuinely, it's always exciting to hear what people have to say, whether it be good or bad. So, once again thank you for taking the time to write them, much appreciated.**

**I think that's it...for now... Have a good day!**


	7. Chapter 7: Case 2 Investigation 1

'Apollo...? Can I see you in my office for a sec?'

The attorney looked up from his desk. He had only just warded off Trucy from his own office by showing the disappointed magician a lack of lipstick on his face, as well as any indication of love-bites on his neck. And, somehow, he knew he'd have to perform the same action when Athena arrived back at the agency - it was to be expected that he'd want some privacy. But, alas, one can't refuse a request from one's boss. 'Of course,' he replied, following Phoenix into his office.

The attorney in blue shut the door behind him as Apollo took a seat. 'I suppose you're wondering why I brought you here today...'

Apollo looked at him, confused. 'Because you pay me?'

'Right,' said Phoenix with a laugh, taking a seat behind his desk. 'Sorry, I've always wanted to say that. Seriously, though...' His face grew stern as he rested his elbows on the wood. 'It's about a case I want you to take.'

Apollo visibly relaxed. 'Oh, that's all? By the way you were acting, I thought I was fired.'

'There's a time and place for everything.'

'Wait, what?'

Phoenix resisted the urge to laugh. 'Anyway, it's a bit of an, er, unusual case. You got a strong stomach?'

Apollo suddenly felt a lot less confident. 'Uh...sure. I can handle anything.' Then: 'but why the secrecy?'

'...Trucy.' He looked to the side, poignant. 'As a father, I've put her through some...undesirable cases and situations. There's some mutilation involved... If I can at least still protect her from the grizzlier stuff...'

The attorney in red nodded, albeit losing a few shades in the process. 'S-sure, I understand.'

'Good.' Phoenix reached into his desk drawer and withdrew a small folder. 'This is the information about our client - about as much info as I could gather from a phone call.'

'"Our"...?'

The attorney in blue smiled. 'Yep. I'll be working with you on this case. But, keep quiet about it until the crime scene is cleared - I don't want Trucy to follow us there today.'

Apollo nodded. 'Alright.'

'Our client's name is Samuel Acre - he's accused of killing his girlfriend...'

There was a moment of silence as Apollo stared at Phoenix, waiting for the rest of his sentence. '...erm, Mr Wright...? Who's the victim?'

Phoenix stood up from his desk, walking past Apollo and gripping the door handle. 'That's what we're going to find out now. Get your stuff, we're going to the crime scene.'

'O-oh...! Now?' A throb of pain hit him in the head. _I've barely had enough time to recover from Miss Faraday, now I've got a murder to investigate? _A sudden flow of energy swept through him. _No, I can't think like that - it's not fair to our client. _He clenched his fists. 'I'm Apollo Justice, and I'm fine.'

Phoenix chuckled. 'Good to hear - I almost forgot.'

Sighing, he joined him at the front door. 'So... Why don't we know who the victim is?'

'The police are still trying to identify the body.'

Apollo felt his queasiness increase. 'You mean...?'

Phoenix looked him dead in the eye, his features locked still. 'I said there was some mutilation involved, didn't I?' Then, with a fatherly smile: 'Trucy...? I'm going shopping and taking Apollo with me.'

'Okay, Daddy! Have fun!'

_I'm starting to regret having all those sweets, _thought Apollo. His stomach gurgled violently as he and Phoenix left the office. _Scratch that, I'm never having candy again..._

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, both attorneys hopped off of the tram service and stood in front of a bronze arch.<p>

'This is Tectonic Park,' said Apollo, turning towards his boss. 'Wasn't this built just recently?'

Phoenix signalled for him to follow. 'Yep. After the murder in People Park, the council received a lot of pressure from local residents to build another one.'

'Can't say I blame them. I wouldn't want to spend time in a place where someone was murdered.'

'Yes, well...' He issued an amused arm around him, indicating towards the various statues, trees, monuments and walls that they passed by. 'If that's the case, then I'd say we can expect a third park to pop up soon.'

Apollo shot him an incredulous look. 'Are you serious?'

'I'm afraid so.' Phoenix made his way to a sign that was stuck in the middle of the path. 'Let's see...' A finger traced along various shapes and lines, touching each one before a definite stab indicated that a destination had been found. 'Ah, here we are: "Poseidon Fountain." Detective Skye said that's where the body was found.'

'Oh, Ema's the lead investigator...?'

Phoenix laughed. 'Not by her choice, she just happened to be on break here at the time.'

_Great. The last thing we need is Ema with her lunch cut short - we can barely handle her when she's stuffed with Snackoos. _Apollo had a sudden thought. 'Wait a second, then that means that the police have been here the entire time. The crime scene can't have been tampered with, or at least, not much.'

'Good thinking,' said Phoenix, nodding. 'I was hoping you would notice that - it means that the crime scene is as the murderer left it.' He chuckled, low. 'Makes a good change to some cases I've had to deal with. Does the term: "SL-9" mean anything to you?'

'Er... It sounds familiar...'

Phoenix grimaced. 'I had to sort out a case relating to it...' Images of Blue Badgers, jars, and many, many-a re-arranged body flashed in his mind. 'You should read the case file, but I'll tell you my side of the story, later.'

Apollo scratched his head. 'Does it relate to this crime?'

'Not really, but it's a good lesson in specialty laws.' A knowing smile. 'But, who knows? Being familiar with the case could win you some brownie points with Detective Skye.'

He stared at the older man. 'Huh?'

'Ah, speaking of which...'

The two entered a small clearing amongst a wall of bushes. Sitting in the centre was a large fountain. A pool of water ringed a detailed, burly statue of Poseidon - he held a hefty trident in one hand and a harp in the other. A thick tree sprouted from the side of the clearing, casting web-like shadows across the smooth, dirt ground. Benches speckled the outskirts.

_It looks pretty enough so far, _thought Apollo. His eyes then fell upon the lines and lines of yellow police tape, and the several officers scurrying behind it. In particular, an irritable-looking woman whom was popping chocolate treats into her mouth. _Then they came along._

She ducked underneath the tape and walked briskly towards the attorneys. She frowned at the smaller one. 'Justice... You got here quick.'

Apollo closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable sting on his forehead. It didn't come. With some trepidation, he squinted open an eyelid.

A bright, child-like smile was stretched across the detective's face. 'Ah, Mr Wright! Good afternoon.'

Phoenix chuckled. 'Hello, Ema. How have you been?'

Apollo felt his mouth fall open. _Is that...genuine excitement for another human being?_

Both detective and attorney fell into nostalgic conversation with various quips being exchanged, some compliments chucked here or there and the showing of worn, bottled powders.

_This is... Wow. Note to self: bake Ema some metaphorical brownies._

'Alright,' said the detective, earning another chuckle from Phoenix due to the sudden change in her demeanour, 'back to business. You two are the suspect's defence?'

Apollo nodded. _Here we go, get ready for the search denial. Not even Mr Wright could convince her to-_

'Gotcha. Mr Wright, do you have any questions?'

_I. Give. Up. _

Phoenix held a hand to his chin. 'There's one thing we would like to know. Have you managed to identify the victim?'

Ema's eyebrows rose slightly. 'Actually, yes - just a few minutes ago.' She rubbed a temple with a finger, mouth twitching in annoyance. 'We would have known sooner, but the forensic is a new guy, and... Well, let's just say he now knows that this line of work isn't for him.'

Apollo's stomach started to gurgle again. 'Is the victim really...?'

She nodded. 'We had to turn off the fountain because there was so much blood in the system. It looked like a cherry flavoured punch-bowl.'

Phoenix jumped in before Apollo could turn any further shades of green. 'Er, that's something all right. But if they didn't analyse the body, then who did?'

The child-like grin returned. 'I did, since no-one else wanted to step up to the plate.' She buzzed with excitement, her eyes sparkling with a long-awaited passion for her job. 'It might be because of a technicality, but I finally got to do science.' Her smile widened. '_Forensic _science.' Ema gripped Phoenix by the wrist and yanked him towards the fountain. 'Let me show you what I had to do. It was so awesome and cool, scientifically speaking.'

Apollo pinched his cheek, having long-since concluded that he was dreaming - he followed the pair with dumbfounded steps. _She's going to tell us...everything about the crime scene... _He stared at Ema and the uncharacteristic amount of energy that was pouring from her being, her excited fingers pointing around the fountain and as well as the rose-tinted glasses that she gleefully shoved onto Phoenix's nose. _Forget "brownie points", Mr Wright just uncovered the long-lost city of El Doughrado. _Then: _...wow. That was bad, even for me._

* * *

><p><em>Twenty uncharacteristically Snackoo-free minutes later...<em>

* * *

><p>'So,' chirped the detective, flicking her glasses up onto her forehead once more, 'to sum up: the victim's name is Lilith Green. She was Samuel Acre's girlfriend, a lover of animals and nature, and was brutally murdered by having her face carved and throat slashed by a cutlass.'<p>

'Er, Ema...? You may want to work on your sentence structuring there...'

She flicked a snack at Apollo. 'There's no feelings in this line of work, Justice - only facts. Anyway, the cutlass is currently being analysed for fingerprints, and we should have an autopsy report ready once the coroner scrapes off all the coagulated blood.'

Apollo's stomach had stirred up so much bile in the past hour that he feared that it had actually become sentient and was trying to communicate.

Phoenix just smiled. 'Thank you, Ema. You didn't have to do this for us.'

She waved him away with a dismissive palm. 'Don't worry about it - it's the least I could do for you.' She turned to Apollo. 'Not you.'

_Figures._

'Anyway,' chuckled Phoenix, 'Apollo and I will have to be off now. We have to see our client before the trial tomorrow.'

The attorney in red pinched the bridge of his nose. 'The trial is tomorrow...?'

'Oh. Did I forget to mention that?' He rubbed the back of his head. 'Sorry, but yeah, that's the way the cookie crumbles. I thought you would have been used to this by now.'

'Are _you_?'

Phoenix clicked his tongue. 'Touché. Anyway, let's go. Thank you, Detective Skye.'

She gave them an enthused wave. 'Anytime.' Then, with a crunch of her favourite snack, she turned and stepped back underneath the yellow tape.

Apollo looked at Phoenix as they left Poseidon Fountain. 'I have to know, what _was _that case, and how do I get Ema to literally give us the grand tour of the crime scene?'

The older man laughed. 'Well, alright. It all started with a man named Joe Darke...'

* * *

><p>'...you're lying.'<p>

'I'm not lying - seven sevens was his ID.'

'What an...eccentric man...' Apollo stepped into the Detention Centre with a bewildered look on his face.

Phoenix was close behind him. 'You don't even know the half of it - do you like swimming?'

'Kind of.'

'Never again.' He shuddered slightly at the thought. 'Anyway, I'll tell you the rest later - let's go meet our client. Apollo...?'

The attorney turned his head. 'Yes?'

'I want you to conduct the interview by yourself.' He raised an arm to silence the incoming question. 'I'll still be there - just supervising.'

'Can I at least ask why?'

Phoenix went silent for a second. '...I just need to see something.'

_What's this about? _thought Apollo, making his way into the visitor's room. _He's doing the whole, cryptic mentor thing again... _The attorney took a chair with Phoenix pulling one up next to him, both waiting for the guard to enter with their client.

About a minute or so later, a shaky-looking man entered and took a quiet seat. His long, blonde hair was pushed into a frazzled ponytail, falling partially down the back of his tunic-like shirt - he looked almost ready to cry, blue-irises shimmering.

Apollo coughed as the man placed his hands on the bench in front of him. 'Hello. I'm Apollo Justice, and this is Phoenix Wright. We'll be representing you in the trial tomorrow. I was just wondering if we could ask you a few questions about what happened today?'

He flicked a bang of blonde hair from his face, saying nothing.

'You are Mr Samuel Acre, correct?' said Apollo, pulling the conversation back a few steps. _He still seems shaken. I'd better take it slower._

However, five seconds went by and not another sound was heard from either side.

Apollo frowned. _Huh. Blonde hair, blue eyes, a tunic, _and _he's silent. All he needs is a blue fairy and... _He slapped himself mentally. _Better not - we can't risk not getting localised again. _

'...yes.'

The quiet voice startled Apollo out of his thoughts. 'Oh, so you _are _Samuel Acre. Would you be able to tell us a little about yourself?'

Acre rubbed his arm and looked away. 'Erm...I don't...I'm not sure...'

'It's okay, Mr Acre. We're here to save you. The only thing we need you to do is to tell us what you know.' He tried to offer the warmest smile he could - Phoenix cringed at its plasticity.

Despite that, it helped - Acre loosened up slightly. 'But...you don't know if I'm lying... The police seem to think so...'

Apollo gripped his bracelet. 'Trust me, I'll know. If you believe in us, Mr Acre, we will believe in you.'

The blonde-haired man, after a couple more seconds of thinking, finally relaxed his shoulders and sighed. 'A-alright... I'll talk. Um, where do I start?'

'Why don't you start with what happened that day? Just before the crime.'

'O-okay... Er, it was... It was me and Lily's one-year anniversary coming up... Well, not a real one - we're just boyfriend and girlfriend. And... And we decided to meet in Tectonic Park at... At... I think it was about two-thirty.'

Apollo started to jot notes down. 'I see. Were you going to do anything special with her that day?'

Acre sniffled. 'Y-yes... We were going to give each other presents... I was going to give her a special necklace.'

The attorney couldn't help but smile. 'That sounds nice. What was she going to give you?'

'A sword.'

'A what?' Apollo nearly dropped his pen. 'That's...different...' A brainwave hit him. '...Mr Acre. Why would Lilith Green give you a sword as a present?'

'...b-because...I collect... I collect dangerous weapons...'

_I had a feeling, but... You could never guess that this guy could _look _at a weapon without fainting... _Apollo tapped the pen to his forehead. 'I think it's safe to say her gift was a cutlass?'

Acre remained silent.

'...I guess that explains how the murder weapon ended up at the crime scene,' muttered the attorney. 'What happened next? Did you touch that sword?'

Suddenly, the shivering male threw up his arms. 'I-I... I swear I didn't do it...'

'I know that.' Apollo tapped his bracelet again. 'I know you didn't do it. I would just like to know if your fingerprints could've ended up on the weapon.'

Acre breathed a few times, then: '...well, I guess... I guess they maybe got there when we exchanged our gifts... I held the pretty thing,' his eyes lightened slightly, 'in my hands before I had to leave.'

_Damn, _thought Apollo. _The prosecution's going to have a field day with this. _Before the thought could get a visible reaction out of him, however, it was forced into the pit of his stomach - Apollo quickly changed the subject. 'Why'd you have to leave?'

The blonde-haired man sniffed. 'Because...' He snorted. '...because...' He started blubbering. '...m-my dear, precious Lily...h-hates weapons... They scare her so much...'

_Nice one, Justice, real nice. _Then: _How on Earth were you two a couple to begin with?_

'...so, for her to do that for me...to overcome her fear, to b-buy it...' He wiped his face with an arm. '...it just meant so much to me... I was a mess. I needed to clean up...I had to leave the fountain...'

Apollo widened his eyes. 'And that's when the murder happened.'

'I screamed when I returned... Th-there was so much...' He couldn't finish the sentence. '...then I collapsed...and I woke up to policemen.'

The attorney just stared, thinking. _Talk about bad luck. He lost his girlfriend, and now he's being accused of her murder. ...not to mention I have a feeling we're going to see his fingerprints on the murder weapon. Well, I suppose it can't get too much worse... Next question-_

'Mr Justice. Mr Wright.'

Apollo looked to the guard at the back of the room. _You can talk?_

'The police require Mr Samuel Acre for further questioning.' His fingers met the brim of his hat. 'I'm sorry, but we're going to need to take him away for the moment.'

The attorney grimaced. _Not good - I've barely started with my own questions. But I guess we can head back to Tectonic Park for now. First things first, though. _He gripped his bracelet once more. 'Mr Acre. Can I just confirm one last thing?'

'Er...y-yes?'

Apollo stared him down. 'Did you kill Lilith Green? Were you the one who took her life?'

Acre almost cried on the spot. 'N-no... No, I didn't - I could never...'

He held up a hand. 'That's all I needed to hear. Thank you, Mr Acre. Just leave everything to us.'

And on that note, both attorneys said their goodbyes and left the room, walking through greyscale hallways and arriving into the open air once more.

Apollo turned to his boss. 'So, how do you think it went?'

Phoenix scratched his cheek. 'Oh... Yeah, it went well. Good job on only making him cry once.'

'Mr Wright...'

'I mean that,' he said with a forced chuckle. 'But...' His face went hard, and he crossed his arms in thought.

Apollo was slightly anxious - he could tell that what Phoenix was about to say wasn't good. _Mr Wright never crosses his arms._

The world trickled on by as both attorneys stood in silence, birds flew overhead and a small gust blew between them, ruffling their clothing.

Finally, Phoenix unfolded his arms and nodded, more for his benefit than Apollo's. '...alright.' He frowned. 'Listen, Apollo. I don't mean any disrespect when I say this, but...'

The attorney in question could feel his heart in his ears, his stomach at his ankles. _What's he gonna say? What have I done? Am I fired?_

* * *

><p>All of a sudden, Phoenix jerked a finger towards Apollo. But not his whole person, just one part: his wrist.<p>

'I want you to give me your bracelet.'

Apollo jumped back. 'Wh-what?! Why? You can't be...'

Phoenix gave him a hardened stare - he was deadly serious. 'I am. I'm forbidding its use for the rest of this case.'

* * *

><p><strong>Here we are, from the mind of one who has been afflicted with severe influenza... But that isn't really an excuse for the delay, is it? Although, I can say I finished the last chapter with a crime pretty much planned out in my head and on paper.<strong>

**Then the fatal flaw reared its ugly fangs, the case was, er, not working - it was back to the drawing board.**

**So, I had to come up with another one and shove the other one away until I can sort it out properly - I didn't want to make you guys wait, after all. But, I'm happy with this new case so far, so... We'll see what happens. **

**And that brings me to today. As always, R&R. Rate, review and criticism is always welcome.**

**Have a good, flu-free day!**


End file.
